Instincts maternels
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Quand l'univers de Samantha Carter rejoint celui des MutantX à la suite de sa maladie accélérée par la naissance de ses jumelles, et comment Jack O'neill, pendratil la différence de son major et compagne ?


_Instincts maternels._

Par Calleigh Watson.

Crossover: Mutant X / Stargate SG 1.

Episode numéro 1.

Genre : Shipp Sam/Jack, Brennan/Shal et Adam/Emma.

Saison : MutantX courant saison 2 et pour Stargate SG1 courant saison 6 (enfin je crois celle avec Jonas.)

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est le premier épisode d'une saga de surement onze épisodes (il ne devait y en avoir que neuf au debut mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est l'imagination...

Bonne lecture...

Couloir d'un vaisseau goa'uld.

SG 1 avait pour mission de récupérer un tock'ra infiltré. Pour couvrir plus de terrain, le colonel O'neill avait séparé l'équipe en deux. Jonas Quinn et Teal'C avaient reçu pour ordre de fouiller la partie ouest du vaisseau, Jack et Samantha fouillaient le reste. Le couloir était de forme arrondie ne laissant aucune visibilité.

Sam : Jack, arrêtes toi !

Jack : Pourquoi ?

Sam : On est pris au piège, il y a deux gardes devant à environ 50 mètres et six derrière a à peu près 70 mètres.

Jack : Comment… ?

Sam : ( lui coupant sèchement la parole) Je le sais, c'est tout !

Jack : Tu prends ceux à l'avant…

Sam : Non, attend…

Le major Carter qui jusque là était face à lui se retourna et scruta le mur.

Sam : Il y a une porte là !

Jack : Je ne vois rien !

Sam : (agressive) Mais elle est là !

Elle actionna l'interrupteur et ils passèrent la porte juste avant l'arrivée des gardes.

Jack : Samantha j'ai le droit de savoir, d'avoir des explications, comment fais-tu ?

Sam : ( une pointe de colère dans la voix) ça suffit Jack ! C'est à cause de toutes ses questions qu'on a rompu, je t'ai dit que je ne peux pas te répondre.

Jack : Non Sam, tu as rompu ! Mais on en discutera à la base.

Teal'C : (par radio) O'neill on a le tock'ra.

Jack : On arrive rendez-vous à la porte.

Le major Carter qui était coincé entre Jack et le mur, repoussa violemment le colonel O'neill et commença à avancer vers la porte des étoiles.

La relation entre Jack O'neill et Sam Carter était très tendu. En effet, suite à une mission catastrophique il y a quelques mois, ils eurent une relation dans le plus grand secret. Puis au bout d'un certain temps cette relation était devenue conflictuelle, Samantha étant de plus en plus agressive et sur la défensive, ils passèrent leur temps à se disputer et ils avaient fini par rompre au grand damne de Jack O'neill.

Base Cheyenne Mountain. Salle d'embarquement.

Hammond : SG 1 bon retour au bercail, comment c'est passé la mission ?

Jack O'neill regarda Sam puis reporta son attention sur le général.

Jack : Très bien, mon général !

La jeune femme posa sa main sur sa bouche et sorti de la salle en courant.

Hammond : Qu 'est ce qu'elle a ?

Jack : Je l'ignore. Je vais voir.

Le colonel O'neill passa plusieurs minutes à chercher le major Carter, il l'a trouva dans la salle d'entraînement à frapper violemment sur un mannequin en plastique rembourré. Il s'approcha doucement.

Jack : Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie.

Sam : Ca peu attendre deux minutes.

Jack : Samantha je ne te comprends plus. Tu es tellement différente.

Sam : (explosant la tête du mannequin à coup de poing) Je suis enceinte ça te va comme excuse.

Après ses mots, elle sortit de la pièce et se rendit à l'infirmerie laissant Jack en plan.

Six mois plus tard…

Hammond, Jonas et Teal'C attendaient patiemment des nouvelles du major Carter. Le colonel O'neill, lui, faisait les quatre cents pas devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Quand le docteur Fraiser sortit, elle semblait exténuée.

Jack : (anxieux) Alors ?

Janet : L'accouchement c'est bien passé mais les jumelles Allyson et Andréa sont très faible étant donné que Sam a accouché deux mois avant terme, je les ais mises en couveuse.

Jack : Mais elles vont bien ???

Janet : Oui.

Hammond : Peut-on voir la jeune maman ?

Janet : je crains que non. Général, je peux vous parler en privé.

Jack : J'ai le droit de savoir.

Hammond : Jack, Jonas, Teal'C vous devriez aller vous reposer, il est 3h30 du matin.

Jack : Mais…

Hammond : C'est un ordre, colonel !

Le docteur Fraiser attendit qu'ils s'éloignent pour prendre la parole.

Janet : L'état de santé de Sam et des petites est grave. L'accouchement ne sait pas aussi bien passer que je l'ais laissé entendre au colonel O'neill. Il faut absolument que je contacte le généticien qui s'occupe du major.

Hammond : J'aimerais des explications.

Janet : Désolé mon général ! Secret professionnel. Mais je peux vous dire qu'il y a un risque de les perdre toutes les trois si je ne fais rien.

Hammond : Faites-le !

Le Sanctuaire. Chambre de Brennan.

Shalimar se réveilla dans les bras de son amant, elle se leva discrètement pour ne pas le réveiller mais il était trop tard, et déjà Brennan la rattrapa par la taille et la fit tomber sur le lit.

Shal : Brennan, non.

Brennan : Shal, il est quatre heure du mat'.

Shal : Je sais mais j'ai besoin d'aller courir un peu.

Brennan : Un peu ! Tu vas faire quoi…dix, vingt kilomètres.

Shal : Et puis-je dois retourner dans ma chambre avant qu'Emma ne vienne me chercher pour aller faire du shopping.

Brennan : Pourquoi ne pas tous simplement mettre les autres au courant pour nous deux ?

Shal : Parce que je ne suis pas prête.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et se glissa sans un bruit à l'extérieur de la chambre de Brennan. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre quand elle aperçut de la lumière dans le bureau d'Adam. Sa curiosité éveillée, elle s'y dirigea. Adam venait juste de raccrocher quand il vit Shalimar à l'encadrement de la porte.

Adam : Que faites-vous là ?

Brennan : On allait faire un peu de footing.

La féline ne put étouffer un cri de surprise et de terreur. Elle était tellement imprégnée de son odeur à lui qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti la suivre et s'était assez déconcertant pour elle, ses pouvoirs de féline lui avait toujours permit de sentir son environnement.

Adam : (à Shalimar ) Tout va bien ?

Shal : Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai juste été surprise, je croyais être seule.

Emma et Jessie arrivèrent en courant alerté par le cri de leur amie.

Adam : Puisque vous êtes tous là. J'ai des choses à vous dire. Il y a quelques minutes j'étais au téléphone avec un médecin d'une base militaire du Colorado.

Les quatre mutants intéressés entrèrent dans le bureau.

Brennan : Des militaires ? Je croyais que s'était plutôt mauvais pour nous.

Shal : Parle pour toi. Je pensais que tu t'étais rangé.

Brennan : C'est le cas.

Jessie : Alors de quoi de peur ?

Brennan : De finir en rat de laboratoire.

Le docteur Kane émit un son guttural pour les ramené au plus important.

Jessie : Désolé, tu peux continuer.

Adam pianota sur son clavier puis tourna son écran dans la direction de ses collaborateurs. Il y avait affiché un dossier de nouveau mutant.

Jessie : Elle est jolie, qui est ce ?

Shal : Jessie tu devrais penser avec ton cerveau çà changerait.

Adam : Vous allez me laisser en placer une !

Le silence fut instantané.

Adam : Merci, maintenant je peux continuer.

Emma : Qui est-ce ?

Adam : Il s'agit du major Samantha Carter.

Brennan : Une mutante ?

Adam : Oui, elle et ses deux nouveau-nés sont, d'après mes renseignements, très malade.

Shal : Qu'est ce qu'elle est ?

Adam : C'est une féline.

Emma : Elle a des caractéristiques spécifiques ?

Adam : Elle est plus forte que Shalimar et en temps normal, contrôle mieux ses instincts primaires.

Shal : (de la colère dans la voix) Elle n'a qu'à prendre ma place.

Brennan la rattrapa par la taille pour empêcher la femme qu'il aime ne parte.

Adam : Shalimar, ta place restera ta place, contrôle ta colère nous n'avons pas le temps.

Emma : Adam, tu ne nous as pas tout dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Adam : Elle travail pour l'armée sur un projet top secret.

Jessie : Quel est son métier au juste ?

Adam : Elle est astrophysicienne mais en plus de son doctorat en astrophysique, elle en a un en mécanique quantique, possède un tiers de mes connaissances en génétique et( elle se trouve être un petit génie en informatique.

Brennan : Rien que ça !

Emma : J'ignorais qu'il y avait de tels génies chez les mutants.

Adam : Shalimar, Brennan, nous allons la-bas dans le Colorado avec le double Hélix.

Emma : J'aurais aimé venir.

Adam : Désolé Emma je ne peux pas me permettre de faire enter une télépathe dans une base classé top secret.

Emma : D'accord.

Adam : Et puis j'ai besoin de toi ici pour préparer le labo.

Emma : D'accord je m'en charge.

Il lui posa tendrement la main sur la joue.

Adam : Merci. Nous partons dans cinq minutes.

Deux heures plus tard…

Le soleil se levait à peine sur la montagne qui abritait la porte des étoiles. Adam posa le double Hélix à l'orée des bois à une centaine de mètres de l'entrée de la base. En ayant mis auparavant le mode camouflage.

Brennan : C'est ici qu'elle vit.

Il observa le tunnel qui pénétrait dans les entrailles de la montagne.

Adam : Seulement en partie, c'est son lieu de travail, elle a une maison plus bas en ville.

Shal : Comment ce fait-il que tu en saches autant sur elle ?

Adam ne répondit pas et ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'au moment où ils se présentèrent. Un soldat les accompagna jusqu'au niveau –28. Mais arrivé en bas, Shalimar hésita à sortir de l'étroit cube de métal qu'était l'ascenseur.

Brennan : Tu viens, Shal ?

La féline sorti de l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment sans pour autant faire un pas de plus.

Shal : Je ne sais pas si je dois.

Adam : Comment ça ?

Shal : J'ai une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Comme une sorte d'avertissement !

Adam : Il faut que tu te reprennes ce n'est pas le moment de flancher pour une question de territoire.

Soldat : Ca va aller mademoiselle ?

Shal : Oui, oui, on vous suit.

La féline portait un haut très court et décolleté comme à son habitude et cela ne passa pas inaperçu dans ce monde d'hommes. Et lorsque le soldat la reluqua, une pointe de jalousie piqua le cœur de Brennan. Mais il ne préféra rien dire. Il ne voulait pas lui enlever sa liberté et risquer de la perdre.

Infirmerie.

Les trois collaborateurs de Mutant X entrèrent dans l'infirmerie du docteur Fraiser. Deux infirmières s'activaient quand une jeune femme, une militaire en blouse blanche, plutôt petite aux cheveux châtains, leurs donna des ordres. Elles sortirent de la pièce, puis la jeune femme s'approcha des visiteurs

Jeune femme : Vous devez être le docteur Kane, je suis heureuse de vous voir.

Adam : docteur Fraiser ?

Janet : Très juste.

Les deux médecins se serrèrent la main.

Adam : Mes collaborateurs, Shalimar Fox et Brennan Mulwray.

Brennan : Enchanté.

Adam : Comment va le major Carter ?

Janet : J'ai été obligé de l'attacher à son lit, elle n'est plus elle-même.

Adam : Comment ça ?

Janet : Elle était tellement sauvage que même pendant l'accouchement nous avons dû l'attacher et lui donner des tranquillisants et des doses élevées malgré le risque encouru.

Adam : Je peux la voir.

Janet : Elle est dans la pièce d'à coté. Suivez-moi…seul.

Le docteur Fraiser conduisit Adam dans la fameuse chambre mais elle fut accablée et surprise de constater que Samantha Carter avait disparu. Le doc. déclencha l'alarme et décrocha le téléphone pour prévenir le général qui arriva peu de temps après.

Adam : Shalimar !

La féline entra dans la pièce en même temps que le colonel O'neill et le général Hammond.

Shal : (à Adam) Elle est partie il y a moins d'une heure.

Hammond : J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui se passe encore !

Jack : J'ais l'impression que Sam a pliée bagages.

Hammond : C'est impossible, elle était attachée.

Jack : QUOI ???

Janet : Jack, Sam est très malade et plus tout à fait elle-même.

Adam : Shal, est ce que tu peux encore suivre sa trace ?

Shal : Je crois.

Adam : Brennan, accompagne-la.

Brennan : D'accord.

Les deux mutants quittèrent la pièce.

Hammond : Comment a-t-elle pu se sauver ?

Janet : (observant les liens du lit) Elle a dû voler un scalpel ou des ciseaux pendant que je m'occupais des petites.

Pendant ce temps au Sanctuaire.

Jessie était installé derrière son clavier et faisait des recherches.

Jessie : Emma, viens voir !

La jeune psionic quitta le laboratoire pour le rejoindre

Emma : Que se passe-t-il ?

Jessie : Je faisais des recherches sur la jolie mutante…

Emma : Adam ne voulait pas qu'on ouvre son dossier de mutant.

Jessie : Et je ne l'ais pas fait mais regarde cet article paru dans la presse.

Emma : (lisant) Le docteur Kane révolutionne le monde de la science à seulement 20 ans.

Jessie : Alors j'ai fait quelques recherches supplémentaires, sans toutefois ouvrir le dossier interdit et son nom complet est Samantha Elisabeth Carter Kane, elle a été adoptée.

Emma : Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être de la famille d'Adam ?

Jessie : Ca pourrait expliquer pourquoi il l'a connaît si bien et pourquoi il ne veut pas qu'on ouvre son dossier.

Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Infirmerie.

Jack : Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Sam ?

Adam : Shalimar et Brennan la retrouveront vous pouvez en être certain. Shal est une des meilleures pisteuses que je connaisse. En attendant, il faut que je ramène les bébés au Sanctuaire.

Hammond : Vous ne pouvez pas les soigner ici ?

Adam : Vous n'avez pas les installations adéquates.

Hammond : Alors le docteur Fraiser ira avec vous.

Adam : Je comprends votre méfiance, et elle peut m'accompagner si elle suit les consignes. Colonel O'neill, vous serez utile aux recherches de Sam en m'accompagnant également.

Jack : Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous être utile.

Adam : Faites-moi confiance vous comprendrez plus tard. Docteur, j'ai besoin d'échantillons de sang récent du major pour une comparaison.

Janet : Il vous faudra des échantillons plus vieux !

Adam : Non, ça ira, j'ai déjà son profil génétique dans mon ordinateur.

Hammond : Je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour ça.

Janet : Mon général, le major Carter est…différente et la soigner est au-delà de mes connaissances. Je suis spécialiste en maladies tropicales pas en génétique.

Adam : (activant son transmetteur) Shalimar, Brennan, je rentre au Sanctuaire avec le double Hélix, dès que vous l'avez retrouvé, Jessie viendra vous chercher.

_Brennan : (à travers le transmetteur d'Adam) reçu cinq sur cinq._

Adam : Et soyez prudent !

_Shal : Voyons Adam on est toujours prudent._

Les couveuses furent conduites à l'extérieur de la base à l'aide de deux airmen. Le docteur Fraiser prit sa trousse médicale et vérifia les instruments des couveuses. A l'entrée de la base, Adam les fit patienter et alla chercher le double Hélix qu'il posa juste devant eux.

Jack : C'est pas vrai, on est dans un film de science fiction ou quoi.

Adam : Colonel, aidez-moi à arrimer les couveuses, cet appareil n'est pas fait pour ça.

Le vol se passa plutôt bien, Adam pilotait, Janet Fraiser était calmement assise vérifiant de temps à autre les fonctions vitales des jumelles. Le colonel O'neill, lui, faisait les quatre cents pas.

Adam : S'il vous plait colonel, asseyez-vous nous allons arriver.

Le chef des mutants actionna le pilotage automatique et se leva.

Adam : (montrant les demi-sphères transparentes) Je vais vous appliquer ses dispositifs qui vous rendront momentanément aveugle. Et cela pour votre sécurité et surtout la notre.

Jack : Je n'aime pas du tout ça !

Adam : Le Sanctuaire dispose de données qui pourrait mettre en danger beaucoup de vies humaines et c'est pour cela que son emplacement doit rester secret.

Janet : Je comprends allez-y !

Jack : C'est pas dangereux ???

Adam : Non.

Le docteur Fraiser ferma les yeux pendant qu'Adam lui posa le petit appareil translucide sur la tempe, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ses pupilles et ses iris étaient aussi blanches que le reste des yeux. La jeune femme, aveugle, se cramponna à son siège. Adam renouvela l'expérience avec Jack qui était plus réticent au faite d'être en position de faiblesse. Une fois posé dans le Sanctuaire, il les débarrassa des appareils et au pas de course ils conduisirent les couveuses au laboratoire où Emma les attendait.

Adam : Emma tu peux faire passer un scanner au colonel O'neill.

Emma : (à Jack) suivez-moi.

La psionic installa Jack sur le fauteuil qui ressemblait à celui d'un dentiste.

Janet : Que fait-elle ?

Adam : Elle lui fait passer un scanner pour avoir son profil génétique qui me permettra de comparé son code génétique et celui de Samantha à ceux des jumelles.

Janet : Ca va vous servir à quoi ?

Adam : Leurs ADN m'inquiètent sérieusement à cause de celui de Samantha, entre son ADN mutant et le Naquada je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre.

Janet : Vous êtes au courant pour le Naquada ?

Adam : J'en sais très peu, juste que c'est un métal lourd. Il y a également une protéine dans son sang. Emma ?

Emma : Oui ?

Adam : J'aimerais que tu essayes de localiser le major Carter.

Emma : (inquiète et surprise) Par télépathie ??

Adam : Oui.

Emma : à cette distance ? Je ne sais pas si…

Adam : Avec l'augmentation de tes pouvoirs, je pense que tu en es capable si tu te sers du colonel O'neill comme d'un relais.

Emma : Je…

Adam : J'ai confiance en toi Emma.

Emma : Je ne sais pas Adam…(regardant Adam dans les yeux) Je vais essayer.

Emma conduisit Jack où elle avait l'habitude de méditer. Elle le fit s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol en face d'elle.

Jack : Qui êtes-vous au juste, Emma ?

Emma : Je suis télépathe.

Jack : Et les autres ?

Emma : Non, ils sont différents. Colonel, je vais me servir de vous comme d'un relais pour localiser votre compagne.

Jack : Sam n'est pas ma…

Emma : Désolé, je pensais que.

Jack : Elle est la mère de mes enfants mais entre elle et moi c'est du passé.

Emma : Donnez-moi vos mains (Jack hésita) Allez… Voilà et maintenant fermez les yeux et concentrez votre attention sur le major Carter. (activant son transmetteur) Shal, Brennan.

_Brennan : (à travers le transmetteur d'Emma) On t'écoute Emma._

Emma : Je vais tenter une expérience vous restez en contact.

_Shal : D'accord._

Emma Delauro prit une profonde inspiration et se concentra de toutes ses forces.

Emma : Elle est fatiguée, ça fait longtemps qu'elle court. Elle a peur, peur pour ses petites et pour sa vie.

_Shal : (insistante) Pourquoi a-t-elle peur pour sa vie ? Emma ?_

Emma : Le feu ! Elle se sent prisonnière. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est prise au piège. Au mon Dieu ! cette sensation, c'est…

La jeune télépathe rompit subitement la connexion laissant Jack désorienté. Elle se dirigea vers un des ordinateurs.

Emma : Un incendie a été détecté à la centrale électrique de Colorado Springs, d'après votre position c'est à deux kilomètres au Nord mais faites attention il y a beaucoup de forces de l'ordre.

_Brennan : Encore deux kilomètres !_

_Shal : Prends ton mal en patience, mon cœur._

Emma : Mon cœur ???

La féline, rageuse, coupa la communication.

Laboratoire.

Le docteur Kane venait de faire passer un scanner aux jumelles et observait les résultats sur son écran.

Adam : C'est stupéfiant !

Janet : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Adam : L'organisme de Samantha possède un métal lourd et une protéine et d'après les résultats du scanner du colonel il possède également le métal dans son organisme mais pas la protéine. Mais ils sont juste présents.

Janet : Oui ça je suis au courant.

Adam : Chez les petites en plus de leur ADN mutant de félin, la fabrication du Naquada et de cette protéine est encodée dans les gènes de ses apprentis félins.

Janet : (surprise) C'est impossible la protéine est un résidu et n'est pas fabriqué par des êtres humains.

Adam : Désormais deux personnes en ont la capacité sur cette planète, mais je n'ais jamais vu une telle protéine même chez les nouveaux mutants.

Janet : Ecoutez docteur Kane je sais que vous n'êtes pas idiot donc vous devez savoir que je ne peux rien vous dire.

Adam : Je comprends, on a chacun nos secrets.

Janet : Oui. Sinon quel est l'état de santé d'Allyson et Andréa ?

Adam : Elles sont faible certes mais elles n'ont rien de prématurés. Je devrais peut-être renforcer leur système immunitaire mais pour ça j'ai besoin de votre accord puisque vous êtes également leur médecin.

Janet : Vous l'avez. Pourquoi sont-elles si agités ?

Adam : Elles se calmeront quand elles retrouveront leur mère.

Adam injecta un produit de couleur bleu aux petites.

Adam : Voilà on peut les sortir des couveuses.

Quelque part en foret près de la centrale électrique…

Les deux mutants étaient cachés pour ne pas que les nombreux pompiers et policiers les aperçoivent.

Shal : Je ne peux pas Brennan, c'est au-dessus de mes moyens.

Brennan : Shalimar ne me lâche pas, pas maintenant.

La féline était appuyée contre un arbre, tétanisée.

Shal : Je ne peux pas, c'est trop difficile… Le feu me terrifie.

Brennan : Je sais Chaton, mais le major Carter est dans cette centrale et elle est également terrorisée par le feu. J'ai peur qu'elle soit violente c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

Shal : Alors allons-y avant que je change d'avis.

La féline serra la main de son compagnon et ils entrèrent dans la centrale électrique. Comme prévu, ils trouvèrent Samantha complètement paniquée. Brennan qui s'aperçu que sa partenaire ne réagissait pas tellement préoccupée par le feu qui approchait, essaya de raisonner le major Carter mais il prit son poing en pleine figure et il resta inconscient sur le sol. Shalimar se reprit et, passablement énervée, elle oublia momentanément le feu et attaqua le major Carter. Les deux félines portaient violemment leurs coups. La bataille entre les deux femmes était si rapide qu'il était impossible à Brennan qui avait reprit ses esprits de les arrêter. Et c'est une violente explosion qui s'en chargea. Mais il savait que ce n'était que la première. Il attrapa les deux jeunes femmes par la taille et se jeta dans la rivière qui traversait la centrale et qui avait pour but de refroidir le cœur du réacteur.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de nager malgré le courant et le froid engourdissant de l'eau. Finalement, il réussit à s'accrocher à la rive, épuisé, il les hissa sur le terre plein. Elles étaient toutes deux inconscientes mais Shalimar ne respirait plus. Brennan commença à lui faire du bouche à bouche.

Brennan : (faisant le massage cardiaque) Shal, bébé, respire, respire. (Il lui insuffla de l'air) Ne me laisse pas tomber j'ai trop besoin de toi.

Elle finit par cracher l'eau qui lui obstruait la trachée. Tellement heureux de la savoir en vie, il l'a serra dans ses bras.

Shal : (toussotant) Brennan doucement.

Brennan : (des larmes de joie aux yeux) Désolé.

Shal: Le major?

Brennan : Elle va bien. Grâce à toi, elle est en vie, Shal.

Brennan laissa Shalimar quelques secondes pour injecter un sédatif à Samantha.

Brennan : (activant son transmetteur) Adam, tu m'entends?

_Adam : Oui Brennan que se passe-t-il?_

Brennan : Tu devrais nous envoyer rapidement Jessie et des couvertures.

_Adam : (inquiet) Que s'est-il passé?_

Brennan : Disons que nous avons été obligés de prendre un bain gelé dans la rivière mais tout le monde va bien.

Quelque temps après dans le double Hélix…

Jessie avait installé Samantha sur une couverture au fond de l'appareil. Shalimar, trempée jusqu'aux os, ronchonnait enveloppée dans une couverture. Mais elle n'avait pas lâché une seule seconde l'autre féline des yeux.

_Adam : Où êtes vous?_

Jessie : Pas très loin. On arrivera d'ici à deux minutes.

Brennan : Adam?

_Adam : Oui._

Brennan : Est-ce que le docteur Fraiser est à coté de toi?

_Janet : Je suis là._

Brennan : Le somnifère que vous m'avez donné était bien censé endormir le major Carter?

_Janet : Oui, cette substance peut endormir n'importe quel être humain pour une_ _douzaine d'heures, pourquoi?_

Brennan : Et bien pas les félins apparemment.

_Adam : Pourquoi dis-tu ça Brennan?_

Brennan : Le major est assommée mais toujours consciente, elle « grogne » après Shalimar et j'ai l'impression que Shalimar ne va pas tarder à en faire autant

Shal : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Brennan.

Lorsque Jessie Kilmartin arriva avec le major Carter dans les bras, Adam, Janet et Jack s'approchèrent pour s'occuper d'elle mais Adam fit signe à Jack de les laisser alors il s'éloigna pour finir de donner le biberon à Allyson. Un peu plus loin, Emma faisait de même avec Andréa. Jessie sorti du laboratoire et rejoignit son ordinateur. Shalimar et Brennan après s'être changés, réapparurent dans la salle principale, Brennan rejoignit le premier étage afin de pouvoir être seul.

Adam : (appelant du laboratoire) Emma, tu peux venir.

Emma : J'arrive une minute Adam… Shal, tu peux finir de donner le biberon à la petite.

Shal : Qui ça? Moi?

Emma ressentait fortement le malaise de son amie mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se lever et de mettre le minuscule bout de chou dans les bras de la féline.

Emma : (au bébé) Andréa, je te présente Shalimar, c'est un grand félin comme ta maman.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et arracha le biberon des mains d'Emma en la regardant avec ses yeux de félin. Du premier étage, Brennan et Jessie observaient la scène avec tendresse.

Jessie : Elle t'aime vraiment, tu sais.

Brennan : De quoi tu parles?

Jessie : De Shalimar, vous sortez ensemble, n'est ce pas?

Brennan : Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça, gros malin?

Jessie : (sans prêter attention à sa question) Tu sais, elle a eu beaucoup d'aventures dans sa vie mais elle est très attachée à toi. Je ne veux pas que tu la fasses souffrir.

Brennan : Ce qu'il y a entre Shal et moi ne te regarde pas.

Jessie : Elle est comme une sœur pour moi.

Brennan : Tu veux plutôt dire comme une mère.

Jessie : Shal et moi nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps et nous sommes très proche mais elle n'est pas maternelle pour deux sous. Regarde là!

Brennan : Moi, je trouve qu'elle s'en sort plutôt bien.

Laboratoire.

Le major Carter était allongée et Adam à l'aide de Janet mélangeait différentes solutions.

Adam : Le Naquada a obstrué les synapses qui inhibent l'afflux d'hormones ce qui explique que son coté sauvage est pris le dessus.

Janet : Et vous croyez que cette enzyme de synthèse pourra le dissoudre?

Adam : Oui, mais elle risque de beaucoup souffrir;

Emma : Je peux peut-être la soulager.

Adam : Emma, branche le monitoring et quand le docteur Fraiser injectera le produit à Sam, je veux que tu te connectes à elle.

Emma : Tu ne restes pas?

Adam : Je vais parler au colonel O'neill. Sam m'a dit un jour que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle voulait que la situation lui soit expliquée.

Janet : je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va bien le prendre, Samantha est quand même la mère de ses enfants et elle leur a transmis ses gènes de félin.

Adam : c'est pour ça que je risque d'être plutôt long, je vous laisse les rênes, prenez soin de ma f… de Samantha.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard… 

Juste après le départ d'Adam, Janet et Emma avaient fait ce qui était prévu. De son coté, Adam discutait avec Jack qui avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles, partagé entre colère et surprise. Il posa le bébé à coté de sa sœur dans une sorte de panier que Shalimar avait aménagée en berceau.

Shal : (s'immiscent dans la conversation) Vous savez ce n'est pas si mal d'être un félin. Je suis capable de vous mettre au tapis avant que vous ayez le temps de réagir.

Brennan : Shalimar adore se battre, peut-être un peu trop.

Shal : C'est dans les gènes ! Il est difficile de lutter contre.

Adam : Pour Samantha aussi mais l'armée lui a appris à se contrôler.

Une lueur orangée apparut dans les yeux de Shalimar et elle regarda Adam Kane ainsi, lui exprimant sa colère par ce simple geste.

Dans le laboratoire, Emma commençait à faiblir et pour maintenir la connexion, elle l'intensifia. Soudain le corps du major carter se souleva et les trois femmes poussèrent un hurlement de douleur. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes aux autres pour les rejoindre dans le laboratoire au pas de course mais il était trop tard. Le docteur fraiser et le major Carter étaient à demi-conscientes contrairement à Emma Delauro qui gisait inanimée sur le sol. Adam se dirigea vers Emma, laissant aux autres le soin de vérifier que les autres jeunes femmes allaient bien. Il se mit à genoux près de la psionic, lui souleva doucement la tête et lui tapota les joues.

Adam : Emma, Emma. C'est pas vrai ! Je lui avais dit d'y aller doucement.

Shal : (inquiète) Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

Adam : Elle est épuisée.

Il glissa ses bras sous le corps d'Emma et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Dans la soirée…

Le major Carter s'approcha d'Adam, les mains dans les poches. Lui était debout et parcourait des dossiers informatiques.

Sam : Salut Adam. C'est bon de se retrouver ici.

Elle parlait d'une voix douce et calme presque à mi-voix.

Adam : (se retournant) Samantha.

Sam : Oui, j'aime bien être au Sanctuaire, pouvoir être soi-même, sans soucis.

Adam : Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas rester? Oublie ce que je viens de dire; Comment vont tes enfants?

Sam : Bien, elles ont fini par s'endormir.

Adam : Et ton compagnon?

Sam : Jack et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, nous avons rompu avant que je sache que j'étais enceinte.

Adam : Et tu as put discuter avec lui de ce que tu es.

Sam : (baissant la tête) Non, j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus m'adresser la parole.

Adam : Ma pauvre Sam je suis désolé, j'aurais dut attendre avant de dire la vérité au colonel O'neill.

Sam : Non, c'est mieux comme ça.

Adam : Maintenant que tes filles sont nées, tu risques de passer en cour martiale.

Sam : C'est possible.

Adam : Pourquoi ne pas quitter l'armée et venir travailler au Sanctuaire comme autrefois?

Sam : Adam, je suis physicienne, pas seulement un mutant et puis les autres ont besoin de moi.

Adam : Sur des radio-satellites !

Sam : Oui.

Adam : Tu utiliserais mieux tes connaissances en faisant de la recherche en plu de m'aider ici. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un ayant de bonnes connaissances en génétique.

Sam : Adam, je…

Adam : Tu ne travailles pas sur des radio-satellites, n'est ce pas? Ce n'est qu'une couverture pour quelque chose de bien plus important et ton sang en est la preuve.

Sam : Là n'est pas la question. Je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de mon travail ça pourrait t'attirer des ennuis. Et puis même si je pouvais revenir, tu as déjà un félin dans ton équipe et deux félins sur un même territoire…

Adam : Oui, je suis au courant, j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience dans le passé et Nikki en est morte.

Sam : tu as une chouette équipe. Très compétente dans leur domaine.

Adam : Oui, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si… Enfin bon (changeant de sujet) Que s'est-il passer au laboratoire tout à l'heure?

Sam : Je l'ignore mais j'ai plein de pensées dans ma tête qui ne sont ni à moi ni à Jolinar.

Adam : Qui est Jolinar?

Sam : Une personne avec qui j'ai partagé mon esprit. Mais si tu veux avoir des réponses demande à la jolie rousse aux yeux bleus je crois que c'est elle la responsable.

Adam : Emma?

Sam : Oui c'est comme si j'étais entrer dans sa tête et dans celle de Janet, c'est terrifiant. Tout ce surplus d'émotions c'est pour ça que j'ai hurlé.

Adam : Tu crois qu'elle a établi une connexion télépathique entre vous trois.

Sam : Possible. Dis moi tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Emma, elle te plait, n'est ce pas?

Adam : Samantha, Emma est très jeune, plus jeune que toi.

Sam : Et alors? C'est une jeune femme très mure notamment à cause de ses talents de télépathe. J'aimerais vraiment la connaître.

Adam : tu peux rester tant que tu veux.

Sam : (souriante) Ne change pas de sujet !

Adam : Si ça peut te faire plaisir j'irais lui parler mais elle a beau être très mure c'est aussi une femme timide et très fragile…

Un cri d'enfant se fit entendre.

Sam : J'y vais.

Adam : (pendant qu'elle s'éloignait) Je t'aime Samantha.

Sam : Moi aussi Adam.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre où dormaient les petites, Adam entendit des pas rapides, quelqu'un s'éloignait en courant. Il alla à sa recherche et s'arrêta près de la chambre d'Emma dont la porte venait de se refermer violemment. Il frappa doucement à la porte.

Adam : (d'une voix douce) Emma, je peux entrer?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, il entra doucement et la trouva allongée sur son lit dos à lui. Elle devait probablement pleurer. Il s'approcha lentement et s'assit sur le bort du lit.

Adam : tu as dû remarquer que j'étais très attaché à Samantha, elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Emma, Samantha est ma fille.

Emma Delauro se redressa et s'assit face à Adam, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

Adam : Si je n'ai rien dit c'était pour ne pas vous faire peur surtout à toi ! J'aimerais vraiment que tu comprennes ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais c'est tellement difficile à exprimer avec des mots.

Emma lui prit les mains et le regarda pour avoir son accord. Elle établit une connexion entre eux deux avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Chacun ressentait les sentiments de l'autre et quand elle perdit la connexion télépathique, ils se regardèrent comme deux adolescents. Il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser. D'abord tendre, se baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Et c'est à contre-cœur qu'il lui libera les lèvres.

Adam : Emma, tu as besoin de repos.

Emma : (souriante) Qui est ce qui parle? Le docteur ou l'homme?

Adam : Les deux. J'aimerais vraiment que tu te reposes ma belle.

Il lui passa la main dans ses cheveux roux.

Adam : Surtout après ce qui c'est passé au laboratoire. Demain, je te ferais passer des examens pour savoir le mot fin de l'histoire.

Emma : (sur la défensive) Non pas besoin ! (Se radoucissant) Je vais te répondre. Voilà, tu sais qu'utiliser mes dons me fatigue et la j'étais fatiguée mais comme je ne voulais pas perdre la liaison télépathique, je l'ai intensifié et par mégarde cela c'est étendu au docteur Fraiser.

Adam : Je suis désolé, il est vrai que tu avais déjà beaucoup utilisé tes pouvoirs, je n'avais pas le droit de te demander de faire ça.

Emma : (le prenant dans ses bras) Adam, ça suffit, je t'interdis de dire ça ! Je suis libre de refuser et je ne l'ai pas fait.

Adam : Reposes toi !

Au moment où il allait partir, elle l'attrapa par la main et l'invita dans son lit. Elle se blottit contre son torse et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au petit matin, tout le Sanctuaire fut réveillé par des coups de bâton répétés dans la salle principale. Et ils se précipitèrent tous vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Les deux félines se battaient en équilibre sur la rambarde d'un mur, enchaînant saltos et coups d'une force inouïe. Toues deux avaient cette lueur orangée dans les yeux qui les caractérisait.

Adam : Shalimar, Samantha, ça suffit !

Sam : Du calme, Adam, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

Shal : tu croyais vraiment qu'on se battait?

Adam : Avec vous deux je ne suis jamais sûr de rien. Vous passez toutes les deux votre temps à n'en faire qu'à votre tête.

Jack : Comment pouvez-vous juger Samantha alors que vous la connaissez à peine?

Adam : Depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, Kitty est ma fille…

Shal : (à Sam) J'ai l'impression qu'on parle de toi en bas.

Sam : Je sais.

Le major Carter essaya de donner un coup de bâton dans les jambes de Shalimar Fox mais celle-ci esquiva en faisant un salto avant au-dessus de Carter, cette dernière se retourna évitant de justesse le coup porté par Shal.

Shal : J'ai l'impression de te connaître, de mettre déjà entraîner avec toi.

Sam : C'est vrai mais tu étais très jeune. Quand j'avais quinze ans, après la mort de ma mère, mon père n'était pas très présent, alors j'ai demandé à Adam pour travailler au Sanctuaire. Et puis, je suis entrer dans l'armée et me voilà astrophysicienne dans l'air force.

Adam : Les filles, descendez ! Un groupe de mutants réfugiés dans un des lieux sécurisés est poursuivi par des membres de l'Alliance, ils ont besoin d'aide.

Malgré la hauteur du mur, c'est-à-dire près de trois mètres, les deux félines sautèrent sous les yeux terrifiés du colonel O'neill et du docteur Fraiser.

Adam : Du calme, elles font ça souvent, ça les amuse.

Sam : Désolé mais j'ai besoin d'exercice on me materne depuis que je suis enceinte.

Jack : Tu es tellement différente.

Sam : Non, juste moi-même, je suis une féline et si je ne te l'ai pas dit c'est pour que vous ne me regardiez pas comme tu le fais maintenant, comme un monstre ou une bête de foire.

Jack : Carter, non ! Je…

Sam : Finalement je vais peut-être accepter ta proposition Adam.

Adam : On en reparlera plus tard, en attendant je veux que tu ailles avec Brennan, Shalimar et Jessie au lieu sécurisé.

Sam : A vos ordres ! Je veux dire merci.

Emma : J'aimerais y aller aussi.

Adam : Emma, j'ai besoin de toi ici.

Emma : Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas que je parte en mission.

Adam : Très juste, tu es encore trop faible. On en discutera plus tard.

Le docteur Kane fut surpris par la colère d'Emma, elle qui était toujours si calme et réfléchie. Si bien qu'il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira contre lui. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille.

Adam : Je ne te mets pas sur la touche, mais je ne veux pas te voir morte parce que tu auras voulu prouver de quoi tu es capable.

Brennan : On devrait partir et laisser ses deux là régler leur compte.

Shal : Bonne idée, Bren.

Adam : Attendez !

Sam : Qu'y a-t-il, Adam?

Adam : Tu as toujours ton transmetteur?

Sam : (sortant l'anneau de sa poche) Bien sûr.

Adam : Sur quelle fréquence?

Sam : 512 mégaHertzs. La fréquence n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as récalibré.

Adam : Alors tu as fini de jouer avec.

Sam : Je ne jouais pas, je l'améliorais c'est différent.

Adam : En attendant, tu devrais aller avec Jessie, il va le recalibrer aux fréquences que l'on utilise aujourd'hui. Et puis ça attendra plus tard. Prenez le double Hélix et partez immédiatement.

Une fois le petit groupe de mutants partis, le colonel O'neill suivi Emma, Janet et Adam au laboratoire où dormait ses filles.

Emma : Adam, il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos de Shalimar.

Adam : (inquiet) Rien de grave au moins?

Emma : Non, mais j'ai noté une légère modification du comportement de Shal ainsi que dans sa manière de penser.

Adam : Comment ça?

Emma : Je ne sais pas trop mais elle ne s'en est même pas aperçue.

Adam : C'est peut-être la présence de Samantha qui en est la cause.

Emma : Non ça fait un bon mois que ça dure.

Adam : Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis !

Emma : Adam calme toi je ne suis même pas sûr de moi. Je suis télépathe certes mais il y a tellement d'émotions autour de moi en ce moment que j'en suis assez perturbée. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à m'en protéger.

Jack : (coupant Adam qui allait réconforter Emma) Je trouve ça complètement absurde, ce lieu, ce que vous êtes, qu'est ce que vous avez fait à mon major?

Adam : Nous l'avons juste soigné mais Samantha est née féline et la toujours été. (s'énervant) Et puis si je n'avais pas modifié son ADN avant sa naissance, elle serait morte.

Après ses quelques mots assez brutaux, Adam quitta la pièce, une attitude qui aurait surpris tous les gens qui le connaissaient. Cet homme avait toujours eu l'habitude de réagir calmement et avec diplomatie à tous les problèmes, avait pour une fois fait tout le contraire et Emma ressentit cette montée d'émotions comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle se retrouva donc aussi bouleversée que lui sauf qu'elle en ignorait la raison.

Jack : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Emma : C'est trop tard !

Sur ses quelques mots, la psionic quitta la pièce et se rendit dans le bureau d'Adam.

Bureau d'Adam.

Emma : (d'une voix douce) Adam.

Le chef des mutants était installé dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Adam : Excuse-moi Emma.

Emma : Pourquoi?

Adam : Pour m'être mis en colère, je sais que ça te fait du mal.

Emma : Ca va aller ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

Il eut un rire nerveux.

Adam : Notre relation a plutôt mal commencé, hein !

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du bureau.

Emma : Disons que la situation est plutôt exceptionnelle.

Adam : Oui et puis je suis un peu nerveux avec les deux félines. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sam ou à Shal comme la première fois avec Nikki.

Emma : Samantha est ta fille…

Adam : Et Shalimar est comme ma fille.

Emma : Tu te sens responsable de Samantha, ça je comprends mais de quoi te sens-tu coupable? Cette douleur, cette colère, qu'est ce qui en est la cause?

Adam : (les larmes aux yeux) Parce que c'est ma faute. Quand Mackenzie était enceinte…

Emma : Mackenzie, c'est la mère du major Carter?

Adam : Oui, peu après être tombée enceinte, une infection s'est propagée dans son sang, les médecins n'ont rien put faire. Elle savait ce que je faisais à Génome X et elle m'a demandé de sauver le bébé et je l'ai fais. Mac est morte juste après l'accouchement, je n'ai même pas put lui dire adieu. Je ne m'en sortais pas avec Sam alors je l'ai fait adopter. Et voilà toute l'histoire.

Un long silence s'installa. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme.

Adam : Emma, tu n'as jamais pensé à avoir des enfants?

Emma : (surprise par la question) Ca m'arrive mais je n'ai pas envie de transmettre mes dons de télépathie. Connaître les sentiments des autres anéantit pas mal d'illusions dans la vie. Regarde la colère du colonel O'neill tout à l'heure, c'est douloureux, il se sent trahit même s'il est fou amoureux d'elle. Mais à mon avis, je crois qu'il a peur de l'avenir ( puis à voix basse) tout comme moi.

Adam : Emma ne dit pas ça, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de l'avenir, nous sommes là, je suis là.

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Puis il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il lui était possible de transmettre avec un baiser. Pourtant le baiser s'intensifia et les caresses se firent plus présentes. Soudain il mit un terme à ses échanges amoureux, il lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. Après avoir refermé la porte, il se glissa derrière elle et déposa une succession de petits baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme. Doucement, les uns après les autres, les vêtements glissèrent sur le sol. Leurs cœurs s'enflammèrent, et ils se laissèrent emporter par l'exaltation de leurs sens et de leurs corps.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Emma se réveilla blotti dans les bras de son compagnon. Celui ci, la regardait avec tendresse en lui caressant les cheveux.

Adam : Bien dormi?

Emma : (lui souriant) Oui.

Le ventre d'Emma se mit à gargouiller. Il caressa du bout du doigt l'estomac grognon d'Emma en souriant.

Emma : Eh ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de petit déjeuné ce matin à cause de Sam et Shal.

Adam : On n'a qu'à aller les rejoindre, à l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent être en train de déjeuné.

Emma : D'accord, j'ai juste envie de prendre une douche avant.

Adam : Tu trouveras ce que tu as besoin dans ma salle de bain.

Emma : Adam…

Adam : (tendrement) Oui Emma?

Emma : Je t'aime.

Adam : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Emma : C'est tellement plus difficile à dire qu'à faire ressentir grâce à mon don.

Adam : Tu vois ce que ressentent les gens normaux.

Au premier étage, une petite table était installée, assis sur des coussins, ils déjeunaient chinois. Jack et Sam donnaient le biberon à leurs filles en riant de bon cœur avec les autres. Les deux félines avaient mis leur agressivité de coté pour profiter de ce moment. Soudain des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le couple qui approchait main dans la main, Emma avait les cheveux mouillé et la chemise d'Adam qu'elle avait sur le dos contrastait avec son jeans à elle.

Jessie : (ironiquement) Qui l'aurait cru, Adam et Emma. On commençait à se demander où vous étiez passé et on était à deux doigts d'appeler les secours.

Emma : Jessie t'es pas drôle !

Shal : Eh ! Vous venez manger avant que se soit froid.

Adam : Volontiers, Emma meurt de faim et moi aussi.

Emma : Oh oui !

Adam : Jack, je peux prendre ma petite-fille?

Jack : Bien sur.

Le colonel glissa le bébé dans les bras d'Adam.

Adam : (au bébé) Salut Andréa.

Shal : Comment… ?

Adam : Andréa a le même grain de beauté que Samantha sur…

Sam : Papa, je…

Elle s'arrêta s'apercevant de ses mots.

Adam : Sam tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça même quand tu travaillais ici.

Sam : (baissant la tête) Je sais.

Jessie : Travaillais?

Sam : J'ai travaillé une dizaine d'années avec Adam.

Adam : Comment crois-tu qu'elle est un transmetteur?

Jessie : Tiens en parlant de ça, je l'ai recalibré.

Samantha prit l'anneau argenté des mains de Jessie et le passa à son index droit. Les symboles se dessinèrent au contacte de son ADN.

Jessie : Et voici ceux de tes filles.

Jack : Je ne t'ai jamais vu le porté avant.

Sam : Parce que Adam est capable de me localiser avec.

Jack : Ca nous aurait été utile quand tu t'es fait enlever par Conrad.

Adam : (surpris) Quoi? Et on ne m'a pas prévenu !

Jack : J'ignorais votre existence.

Adam : Mais le docteur Fraiser…

Janet : Je ne savais pas que vous étiez son père. Je savais juste que Jacob Carter n'était pas génétiquement son père.

Brennan : Euh ! Il y a d'autre surprise comme ça???

Jack : Pas que vous ayez besoin de savoir.

Sam : Adam, on…

DRING, DRING, DRING

Janet : (décrochant) Allô ?

Conversation téléphonique.

Janet : Général Hammond.

Hammond : Ils sont près de toi?

Janet : Oui.

Hammond : Comment ce porte la petite famille?

Janet : Bien, le major Carter a retrouvé son état « normal ». Nous serons là bientôt.

Hammond : D'accord. Dites au major Carter que son père est à la base.

Janet : Ce sera fait.

Hammond : (avant qu'elle ne raccroche) Janet ?

Janet : Oui?

Hammond : Je t'aime.

Janet : (hésitante) Moi aussi.

Elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers le reste du groupe.

Brennan : Finalement j'avais jugé les militaires trop vite.

Sam : Comment ça?

Shal : Brennan a du mal à supporter l'ordre établi.

Brennan : j'ignorais que la fille d'Adam était dans l'armée, d'ailleurs j'ignorais qu'il avait une fille tous simplement.

Janet arriva près du reste du groupe.

Jack : Alors?

Janet : Le général Hammond. Sam, votre père est à la base.

Sam : (déçu de devoir partir si vite) ah ! Alors je crois qu'on va devoir renter avant qu'il ne retourne sur…

Jack : Carter !

Sam : Désolé mon colonel, je suis un peu fatiguée.

Adam : C'est logique, je te rappelle que tu viens d'accoucher, tu as failli mourir et depuis ce matin tu gigotes dans tous les sens.

Sam : Pas la peine de me le rappeler (changeant de sujet) dis-moi, Adam, tu ne m'as pas dit où tu avais installé ce nouveau Sanctuaire.

Adam : Tu sais bien que seul ceux travaillant ici le savent.

Sam : Alors laisse moi deviner. La salinité de l'air me laisse à penser que nous sommes au bord de la mer, les températures nous disent que nous sommes sur la côte Est… au nord. Je dirais que nous sommes dans le Delaware ou alors tout à coté.

Shalimar laissa échapper un son de surprise. Mais cet étonnement se lisait sur tous les visages.

Sam : (gênée) Euh ! Je crois qu'on est attendu à la base.

Shal : Adam, je vais les raccompagner avec l'Hélix.

Adam : Très bien.

Brennan : Je l'accompagne.

Adam : (serrant Sam dans ses bras) Au revoir ma douce.

Sam : Au revoir… papa.

Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Laboratoire du Major Carter. Une dizaine d'heures plus tard…

Samantha était pratiquement affalé sur son bureau essayant de se concentrer sur un calcul important, qui dans un autre contexte l'aurait intéressé même passionné, mais pour une fois l'ennuyait mortellement. Elle aurait à cet instant préféré être sur le terrain. La présence de Shalimar avait ravivé en elle ses instincts primaires qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à inhiber.

TOC, TOC, TOC…

Sam : Entres papa.

Jacob : Bonjour Sammy. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller? Où sont tes filles?

Sam : Elles sont à l'infirmerie, il ne faut pas que je mélange mon travail et ma nouvelle vie de famille. Et puis Jack a du mal à accepter ce que je suis.

Elle semblait exténuée et extrêmement tourmentée.

Jacob : Je suis sur qu'il va finir par comprendre, je crois qu'il est juste déçu que tu ne lui es pas fait assez confiance pour ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité avant.

Sam : J'ai voulu lui dire des milliers de fois mais tu me vois lui dire : Ah ! Au faite Jack, je suis un félin, mon père biologique a joué avec mon ADN.

Jacob : (haussant la voix) Ne te met pas en colère après moi !

Sam : Désolé je ne contrôle plus aussi bien mes instincts qu'avant ma grossesse.

Jacob : Tu en as parlé avec Adam?

Sam : Je… (baissant la tête) Non.

_Micro : Le docteur Fraiser est demandé dans le bureau du général Hammond, je répète le…_

Bureau du Général Hammond.

Janet frappa sur la porte entrouverte.

Janet : Mon général?

Hammond : Entrez et fermez la porte !

Janet : A vos ordres.

Le général Hammond était installé derrière son imposant bureau.

Hammond : Comment t'en sors-tu avec les filles de nos deux incorrigibles officiers?

Janet : Bien même si je pense que l'infirmerie n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour les garder.

Hammond : Je sais, malheureusement je pensais avoir deux moi de plus pour y penser.

Janet : Il faut trouver rapidement une solution.

Hammond : Et vu les horaires, la cour martiale qui se prépare… Je vais finir par être obliger d'ouvrir une garderie à la base.

Janet : Se serait probablement la seule solution pour le moment.

Hammond : Je vais en discuter avec mes supérieurs.

Janet : Bon bah ! Je n'ai plus qu'à retourner à l'infirmerie.

Hammond : (alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte) Janet, on se voit toujours ce soir?

Janet : Oui mais George je préférais que l'on en discute plus au travail. Tu comprends j'ai Cassandra, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon travail si ça se savait.

Hammond : Tu as tout à fait raison, j'ai été idiot.

Au moment où elle allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître une Samantha complètement hystérique.

Sam : Janet, où sont Andréa et Allyson?

Janet : (surprise) A l'infirmerie.

Sam : Non ! Et elles ne sont pas non plus avec Jack.

Hammond : Calmez-vous major, Elles ne sont peut-être pas loin.

Sam : Mais je ne sens plus leur odeur.

Le général ne prêta pas attention aux mots employés tant elle semblait affolée. Soudain l'alarme de la porte des étoiles retentie dans tout le complexe. Ils se précipitèrent en salle de contrôle et regardèrent au travers de la vitre. La pièce tous d'abord vide, laissa apparaître une femme richement vêtue. Laissant penser aux femmes des plus hautes castes de l'Inde. Elle portait dans ses bras les deux nourrissons. Samantha en les apperçevant, passa d'hystérique à folle de rage.

Selmac : Krie, Tiyi tel nack kelma.

Tiyi : (voix goa'uld) Vous avez tué ma soeur, je garde ses enfants.

La féline se mit à courir en direction de la salle d'embarquement mais lorsqu'elle arriva Tiyi avait déjà passée la porte des étoiles.

Sam : (criant) Vous avez les coordonnées ?

Jacob, Jack, Janet et le général la rejoignirent en salle d'embarquement.

Jacob : Pas besoin, je sais où elle est. Nous surveillons sa base depuis plusieurs mois.

Hammond : Qui est-ce ?

Jacob : Tiyi est la sœur jumelle de Nirrti, c'est très rare chez les goa'uld.

Sam : (criant) On se fiche de savoir qui elle est. Il faut récupérer mes filles. Dis quelque chose, Jack.

Hammand : Je refuse d'envoyer des hommes sans avoir vérifié les lieux. Alors calmez-vous, major !

Samantha le regarda méchamment avec ses yeux de félin et donna un violent coup de pied dans la rambarde de la passerelle d'accès à la porte qui se tordit facilement.

Hammond : Au mon Dieu !!!

Jack : (haussant la voix) Ca suffit Samantha !

Sam : (criant) Nos filles ont été enlevées par un goa'uld et toi tu me dis de me calmer. Non mais je rêve !

La féline partit d'un pas assuré et alla se réfugier dans la salle de débriefing.

Hammond : Cette femme n'est pas la Sam que je connais.

Jacob : Si c'est elle ! Tout à fait elle, colérique, spontanée et caractérielle quand elle ne se contrôle pas.

Hammond : (interloqué) Mais ses yeux… Sa force…

Jacob : Je crois qu'il est tant de lui dire la vérité.

Janet : Une partie du génome de Samantha est composé d'ADN de félidé.

Hammond : Et depuis combien de temps ?

Jack : (exaspéré) Depuis toujours mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse.

Hammond : Et Andréa et Allyson sont…

Jack : Comme elle et comme moi.

Janet : Et même plus. Elles pourraient bien être les octares que Nirrti recherchait.

Hammond : Okay je vais faire envoyer une sonde sur cette planète après on avisera.

Le colonel O'neill quitta la pièce et rejoignit Samantha dans la salle de débriefing.

Jacob : Je crois qu'ils ont besoin de discuter entre eux.

Salle de débriefing.

Jack : Sam ?

La féline était installée dans un des fauteuils et avait ramené ses genoux tous contre sa poitrine. Elle pleurait, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer.

Jack : On va te ramener tes deux petites lionnes, je te le promets, quitte à désobéir aux ordres si il le faut. Je les aime trop pour les abandonner à leurs sorts sans me battre.

Sam : J'ai peur Jack.

Jack : Moi aussi Sam, je suis terrifié à l'idée que ses goa'ulds puissent leurs faire du mal.

Le colonel O'neill lui prit la main et l'aida à se lever puis il la serra tous contre lui. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le général Hammond, Jacob et Janet entrèrent dans la pièce.

Hammond : Je regrette major, il est impossible de s'y rendre, uns dizaine de patrouilles de jaffas sont à moins de un kilomètre de la porte. Même une équipe de soldats surentraînée ne passerait pas.

Sam : Peut-être pas des êtres humains normaux mais pour une équipe de mutants oui. Une psionic pourrait faire diversion.

Jack : Tu penses que les Mutant X pourrait nous aider.

Sam : J'en suis sure.

Hammond : J'aimerais des explications.

Sam : Pour faire court, je suis une mutante de type organique mais il existe d'autres sortes de mutants avec des capacités différentes des miennes et Adam en a réuni quelques-uns uns à Mutant X.

Hammond : Est-ce ses individus qui sont venus vous chercher après votre accouchement ?

Sam : Oui si on compte en plus Jessie et Emma.

Hammond : Et on peut leur faire confiance ? Même si ce que vous me dites relève de la science fiction.

Janet : C'est pourtant vrai, tout comme la porte des étoiles.

Jack : A mon avis on peut leur faire confiance. Je crois qu'Adam n'a pas envie d'exposer les mutants aux médias même pour révéler un truc comme l'existence de la porte.

Hammond : D'accord mais je veux des explications complètes après.

Sam : Merci du fond du cœur général. (activant son transmetteur) Adam, tu m'entends ? C'est Sam.

_ Samantha, c'est Emma._

Sam : Il faut que je parle à Adam, c'est urgent.

_Adam : Je suis là, Sam. Qu'y a-t-il pour que tu m'appelles au beau milieu de la nuit ?_

Sam : Peu importe tu es dans ton labo.

_Adam : Comment…_

Sam : (le coupant) Tes petites filles ont été enlevés.

_Adam : (lâchant son éprouvette) Quoi ??? Est-ce qu'elles ont leurs transmetteurs pour que je puisse les localiser ?_

Sam : Non, c'est impossible… Tu avais raison je ne travailla pas sur des satellites… Il faut que ton équipe et toi veniez à la base immédiatement.

_Adam : D'accord. Je peux être là en moins d'une heure en poussant le double Hélix à son maximum. _

Sam : Merci Adam.

Elle rompit la communication.

Hammond : (montrant l'anneau) Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Sam : (naturellement) Ca, c'est mon transmetteur.

En attendant l'arrivée des Mutant X, Sam, Janet et Jacob expliquèrent au général la situation puis Sam fit une démonstration de ses dons. Elle venait d'atterrir avec légèreté sur la table lorsque Adam et les autres pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Sam : Dis-moi Adam tu n'es pas bien pressé on dirait ! Ca fait bientôt deux minutes que je sens ta présence au bout du couloir.

Adam : J'ai fait le plus vite possible mais Shalimar a eu du mal à mettre un pied sur ton territoire.

Sam : Elle y est pourtant la bienvenue.

Un peu plus tard devant la porte des étoiles.

Adam, Shal, Emma, Jessie, Brennan, Sam et Jack portaient de longues tuniques jaffas marrons et attendaient que la porte s'ouvre.

Jack : Tenez des radios.

Brennan : Pas besoin, on a ce qu'il nous faut.

Jack : Sam ?

Sam : Non, j'ai également mon transmetteur.

Jack : Bon bah moi je vais en prendre une.

Adam : Laissez tomber les radios. Tenez !

Adam lui tendit un anneau argenté.

Adam : J'ai la sensation qu'on sera amener à retravailler ensemble alors…

Jack : Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Brennan : Merci. C'est le plus simple.

Le dernier symbole s'enclencha et le jet de matière bleu partit en avant puis laissa la place à la simple flaque miroitante.

Adam : C'est bien plus impressionnant que ce que vous avez dit !

Sam : Ca fait toujours ça la première fois.

Adam : Emma tu es sûr que tu es capable de faire diversion ?

Emma : Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur moi et sur mes pouvoirs.

Adam : Qu'est ce qui se passe, Emma ?

Emma : J'ai peur. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et il est bien plus intense que les fois précédentes. Il ne faut pas que l'on passe cette… porte.

Adam : Il le faut.

Hammond : (dans le micro) Un problème ?

Adam : Non aucun.

Il reporta son attention sur Emma.

Emma : Je t'aurais prévenue.

Ils rabattirent tous un pan de leur robe sur leur tête puis passèrent la porte.

L'autre coté ne ressemblait en rien à une base goa'uld classique, il s'agissait plutôt d'une architecture d'une autre espèce alien. Cela faisait penser à Jack au château de conte style Cendrillon. Laissant croire que Tiyi avait investi les lieux après que les aliens qui vivaient là soient partis ou leur espèce éteinte. Tout le terrain environnant regorgeait d'arbres fruitiers tous plus garnis les uns que les autres. Soudain un jaffa d'une faction postée à cent mètres approcha. Il était grand, la peau très mate et des yeux d'un vert éclatant qui contrastaient singulièrement avec son apparence.

Jaffa : Nock tel krie. Nya tak.

Emma s'approcha du jaffa et se découvrit la tête.

Jack : (tout bas) Elle est malade !!!

Adam : (le retenant) Emma sait ce qu'elle fait.

Les yeux de la jeune psionic devinrent noirs puis une salve d'onde mentale fut lancée sur 360° autour d'elle. Par conséquent, tous la virent comme une belle égyptienne.

Adam : (à Jack) Ce n'est qu'une illusion.

Jack : C'est si réel.

Adam : Ca l'est d'une certaine manière.

Emma regarda droit dans les yeux du jaffa et prit la parole.

Emma : Je suis Lyana, prêtresse du temple d'Abou. Notre reine Tiyi à demander à nous voir alors ne la faite pas attendre.

Le jaffa baissa la tête en signe de respect et s'écarta du chemin pour les laisser passer. Elle remit le tissu épais sur sa tête et prit la direction du château avec le reste du groupe. Ils leurs fallurent au moins dix bonnes minutes avant d'arriver devant les imposantes portes d'entrée du bâtiment.

Jack : (essayant de les ouvrir) Elles sont fermées…

Sam : …et en Naquada on ne peut pas les faire sauter avec du C4.

Jack : Il y a peut-être une autre entrée.

Shal : (montrant Jessie de la tête) Pas besoin.

Le jeune moléculaire posa sa main sur la porte, prit une profonde inspiration et la dématérialisa.

Jessie : (mimant la voix dans les aéroports) Veuillez passer un par un sans bousculade.

Brennan, Shalimar et Samantha franchirent le morceau de porte dématérialisé sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Jack, lui était plus réticent. Tout ça était nouveau pour lui.

Adam : Mon futur gendre aurait-il peur ?

Jack : Je n'ai pas peur mais ma confiance est limitée et pour votre information Sam et moi ne sommes plus ensemble.

Adam : Oui pour le moment.

Le colonel O'neill ne releva pas la provocation et par défi passa au travers de la porte puis vint le tour d'Adam et celui de Jessie. Une fois de l'autre coté, Ils se débarrassèrent de ses tuniques jaffas.

Adam : Emma depuis quand as-tu développé un tel pouvoir ?

Emma : Adam, je t'en prit on verra ça plus tard. En tous cas je le maîtrise si ça t'inquiète tant que ça !

Ils commencèrent à avancer dans le bâtiment, mais en passant entre deux colonnes, un rayon blanc les enveloppa et toues leurs armes disparurent en un instant.

Jack : C'est pas vrai !

Sam : On dirait la technologie des Tollans.

Jack : Tollans ou pas ! On est sans arme !

Brennan : (faisant apparaître de l'électricité au bout de ses doigts) J'ai encore mes pouvoirs.

Emma : J'ai également les miens.

Adam : Jessie ? (il hocha la tête pour signaler qu'il avait encore ses pouvoirs) Shal ? (elle aussi) Sam ?

Elle le regarda avec ses yeux de félin.

Adam : Un oui m'aurait suffit.

Sam : (à Jack) Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais pour une fois laisse nous te protéger. Fais-moi confiance. J'ai besoin de toi et d'Adam.

Les deux félines se mirent dos à dos, et scrutèrent les alentours avec leurs yeux de félin.

Sam : C'est bizarre, il y a peu de personnes dans le bâtiment.

Jack : C'est-à-dire ?

Shal : (d'un ton naturel) Peut-être cent cinquante ou deux cents.

Brennan : Rien que ça !

Soudain des pleurs de bébé résonnèrent dans tout le bâtiment.

Sam : C'est elles !

Adam : Du calme Kitty ! On va se séparer en plusieurs groupes. Jessie tu vas avec Emma, Brennan avec Jack, Shal et Sam avec moi.

Jack : Eh, eh, eh une minute, c'est moi qui commande ici…

Adam : Je sais mais cette équipe là est différente et vous ne connaissez pas un tiers de ce qu'ils sont capables de faire…

Pour cesser cette dispute entre les chefs de SG 1 et Mutant X, chacun partit avec le partenaire qui lui était désigné.

Jack : Okay je me résigne.

Il rattrapa Brennan au pas de course et chaque groupe parti dans des directions opposées.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

Jack : Il est toujours comme ça ?

Brennan : Qui ça ? Adam ?

Jack : Oui.

Brennan : Il est plus compréhensible avec les gens d'habitude, plus à l'écoute mais plein de choses viennent de changer assez rapidement dans sa vie, la naissance d'Andréa et Allyson, le retour de Samantha au Sanctuaire dont on ignorait l'existence entre parenthèse, l'évolution de sa relation avec Emma et surtout il doit rester sur ses gardes à cause de Shal et Sam.

Jack : C'est à cause de cette question de territoire ?!

Brennan : Oui, elles ont beau être humaine, leurs instincts sont aussi puissants que leurs pouvoirs et donc leurs réactions sont imprévisibles… On dirait que ça vous gène que le major Carter soit un félin ?

Jack : C'est pas ça qui me gène le plus. Je connais Sam depuis six ans on a été partenaires, amis et amants. Et pourtant elle ne m'a jamais dit la vérité et depuis sept mois je la vois se détruire et détruire tous ce qu'elle a eu tant de mal à construire.

Elle n'est plus celle que je croyais connaître, elle est agressive, colérique et passe son temps à contredire les ordres.

Brennan : Adam a expliqué qu'elle était malade, d'ici quelques temps tous va rentre dans l'ordre. Vous savez je vis avec Shalimar tous les jours et ce n'est pas toujours facile. Elle sort souvent la nuit seule pour chasser, j'ai peur qu'un jour elle ne revienne pas et pourtant par amour je la laisse libre. Il faut que vous appreniez à la connaître et à la comprendre et vous apprécierez son coté sauvage il faut juste laisser du temps au temps.

Jack : Peut-être bien.

Pendant ce temps…

Shal : On approche.

Sam : Oui, leur odeur est de plus en plus intense mais c'est peut-être un piège.

Adam : Il faut courir le risque.

Ils avancèrent encore quelques pas et ouvrirent une porte.

Sam : Au mon Dieu ! (portant son transmetteur à ses lèvres) Mon colonel !

_Jack : Oui._

Sam : Il y a un vaisseau mère goa'uld Au centre du palais.

_Jack : Ne vous en approchez pas._

Sam : désolé Jack, elles sont à l'intérieur.

Elle coupa la communication.

Un peu plus loin…

Jack : Pour l'amour du ciel, elle va cesser de faire ça.

Brennan : J'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir aller les chercher. (activant son transmetteur) Jessie, Emma, rejoigniez-nous au centre du palais.

_Emma : D'accord que se passe-t-il ?_

Jack : Les autres se jètent dans la gueule du loup et nous, ben nous les suivons.

Les deux félines et Adam avançaient prudemment dans les immenses couloirs du vaisseau-mère et les deux jeunes femmes redoublaient d'imagination pour mettre au tapis les différents gardes qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur chemin. Ils étaient presque à bon port lorsqu'un autre garde approcha. Samantha resta au milieu du couloir pendant qu'Adam et Shal se cachaient.

Sam : Dites, vous seriez bien aimable si vous pouviez m'indiquer les toilettes.

Shalimar se glissa discrètement derrière lui, elle se baissa et lui mit, grâce à une pirouette, un coup de pied dans les jambes qui eu pour but de faire tomber l'homme à terre. Puis Samantha se jeta sur lui et lui mit son poing en pleine figure. Elles se relevèrent et se félicitèrent d'un geste discret de la tête.

Adam : Samantha, Shalimar, j'aimerais que vous vous calmiez un peu vous êtes effrayantes.

Sam : Papa, on ne fait…

Shal : … que s'amuser.

Adam : Vous devriez plutôt vous concentrer sur Allyson et Andréa.

Shal : On attend les autres, ils sont au bout du couloir.

Et elle avait raison, en moins d'une minute le reste des mutants et Jack les rejoignirent.

Jack : (à Sam) Comment se fait-il qu'il y est un vaisseau-mère en plein milieu d'un palais ?

Sam : Je l'ignore, en revanche je sais que nos enfants sont derrière cette porte et Adam nous a interdit de l'ouvrir sans vous.

Le colonel O'neill s'approcha du tableau de contrôle et actionna les différentes touches vertes. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et une femme se tenait derrière, elle tira deux coups de zat. Emma reçue le premier et s'effondra sur le sol. Le second fut pour Brennan qui, au lieu de tomber à terre, renvoya l'énergie avec ses mains dans la direction de la femme qui disparu comme si elle avait reçu trois coups de zat.

Adam : J'ignorais que tu savais faire ça ?

Brennan : (surpris, il regardait ses mains béatement) Je ne sais pas comment… ?

Sam : (commençant à avancer) Il n'a rien fait de plus qu'amplifier le rayon du zat.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans une pièce blanche de forme ovoïde qui ne ressemblait en rien aux autres pièces du vaisseau, pas de symboles égyptiens ou goa'uld, rien, juste des murs blancs. Samantha s'avança au pas de courses vers ses enfants. Pendant ce temps, les autres inspectèrent les lieux.

Sam : (prenant une des petites dans ses bras) C'est fini, mon bébé, maman est là !

Jack : Comment vont-elles ?

Sam : (les larmes aux yeux) Bien.

Le major Carter et le colonel O'neill installèrent les petites dans des porte-bébés. Adam, toujours dans le couloir, prit Emma dans ses bras. La psionic inconsciente n'offra aucune résistance. Puis ils se dirigèrent prudemment vers la sortie. Soudain le vaisseau trembla quelque peu.

Jack : Pour l'amour du ciel, dit moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

Sam : Je crains que si.

Shal : (inquiète) Que se passe-t-il ?

Sam : On vient de décoller et on s'apprête à quitter l'orbite de la planète.

Brennan : Quoi ?!!! Vous voulez dire qu'on est…

Sam : …dans l'espace.

Jack : Alors il faut que l'on récupère les commandes du vaisseau. Et si on réussit, les tock'ra ne l'auront pas celui-là !

Sam : On en est pas encore là mon colonel !

Jack : Je sais Sam, le plus important c'est de rentrer à la maison sain et sauf où le général va nous tuer !

Sam : La salle des commandes, c'est par là !

Shal : Si l'on doit combattre, je crois qu'il ne faudrait mieux pas exposer tes filles, Samantha.

Adam : Je vais aller me cacher avec elles et Emma.

Brennan : Tu n'as pas d'armes.

Adam : J'ai Emma, elle ne va pas tarder à reprendre connaissance.

Jack : Elle aurait déjà dut de réveiller depuis longtemps.

Adam : L'utilisation massive de ses pouvoirs cette dernière semaine la rendu plus vulnérable…

Jack : Malheureusement sans arme on aurait apprécié sa présence.

Adam : J'ai peur que si elle vous accompagne et qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs, elle finisse par mourir d'épuisement. Et ça je ne peux l'accepter.

Jack : Alors on ira sans elle.

Dans la salle des commandes, la déesse Tiyi était installée dans son fauteuil, savourant sa victoire sur les tauris. L'enlèvement des enfants des tauris allait la propulser au rang de grand maître. Car leurs naissances étaient attendu dans toute la galaxie notamment chez les Asgardes et chez les Noxs. Dans la salle se trouvait également une douzaine de gardes lourdement armés, chose étrange car en temps normal seul un ou deux gardes de la garde personnelle du goa'uld étaient présents.

Tiyi : Jaffa, tel nok ral tikra kelma tauri.

Le major Carter ne parlait pas goa'uld mais comprenait quelques mots reste de son expérience avec Jolinar et les deux derniers termes lui étaient connus. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Sam se jeta sur la goa'uld. Des jaffas s'interposèrent. Elle se battait comme une lionne, mais les jaffas étaient forts, puis Shalimar se lança dans la bataille. Les autres, contraint et forcés par les deux félines, les suivirent. Les terriens étaient en mauvaise posture mais lorsque Shalimar reçu un tir de lance serpent et qu'elle s'écroula sur le sol, Brennan se déchaîna. Un peu plus loin, Jack était près de Tiyi essayant de résister au rayon rouge qu'émettait cette dernière avec sa main. Samantha tenta de s'interposer mais elle fut projetée contre le mur et elle retomba près du corps inconscient de Jessie. Seul, Brennan se battait encore avec rage, il savait que Shalimar était morte et il voulait la venger. Il avait déjà tué une bonne partie des jaffas en amplifiant les tirs des zat'nik'tel mais pas assez pour risquer de faire disparaître ses amis. Les jaffas restant décidèrent d'attaquer en se servant de leur lance comme d'un bâton. Et deux coups portés violemment dans le dos eurent raison de lui. Il s'écroula près du corps sans vie de Shalimar, il lui prit la main et des larmes inondèrent ses yeux à la vue du visage inexpressif de la femme qu'il aimait. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance.

Brennan réveillez-vous.

Peu à peu Brennan ouvrit les yeux sous les petites claques que lui mettait le colonel O'neill.

Brennan : (criant) Shalimar !

Emma : Je suis désolé Brennan tu es le dernier qu'ils ont emmené ici.

Brennan se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Jessie dormait dans un coin, Adam assis sur le sol serrait Emma dans ses bras mais il n'aperçut pas dans l'immédiat le major Carter, elle était derrière une caisse et tentait d'allaiter ses jumelles.

Emma : Brennan qu'est-il arrivé à Shal ?

Brennan : (se passant les mains sur le visage) Elle est morte, ma Shal est morte et je n'ai rien pu faire.

Adam : (retenant ses larmes) Tu n'y es pour rien, elle savait ce qu'elle risquait en venant.

Brennan : Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, qu'on retrouve son corps et qu'on l'enterre décemment. Jessie ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une silhouette holographique apparut, il s'agissait de Tiyi.

Tiyi : Tauri prosternez-vous devant votre reine. N'essayez pas de vous enfuir, mon maître Anubis à créer cette cellule, elle est entourée d'un champ de force. Mon maître sera ravi. Dommage que le sholva Teal'C et cet humain ne soit pas là !

Puis l'hologramme disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu deux minutes plus tôt.

Sam : J'aurais préféré finir autrement.

Jack : Sam arrête, on a déjà été dans des situations pires que ça !

Sam : Oui mais pas avec deux bébés et sans arme.

Adam : Il doit bien y avoir une solution, il y a toujours une solution.

Sam : (commençant à s'énerver) J'en vois aucune et j'en ai assez d'être enfermé entre ses quatre murs.

Le colonel O'neill comprit qu'elle n'était pas en train de s'énerver mais plutôt de paniquer.

Jack : J'ignorais que tu étais claustrophobe.

Adam : Elle n'est pas claustrophobe, elle a juste horreur d'être enfermé.

Sam : Adam, je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'exprimer à ma place.

Adam : Non c'est vrai mais je te demande de te calmer, tu es exécrable avec tout le monde et ton ADN ne justifie pas tous.

Elle le regarda méchamment avec ses yeux de lion lorsque tout d'un coup la porte s'ouvrit et une personne fut poussé à l'intérieur de la prison. Cette personne tomba à terre lourdement. Brennan la reconnu immédiatement et se rua vers elle. Il la mit sur le dos, lui retira les cheveux blonds qui lui cachaient le visage et la serra dans ses bras.

Shal : Aie !

Brennan : (les larmes aux yeux) Excuse-moi.

Shalimar Fox était couverte d'équimoses et de plaies plus ou moins grave.

Shal : J'ai… mal !

Brennan : Comment... pourquoi?

Jack : Il doit y avoir un sarcophage dans le vaisseau, ils l'ont ressuscité puis torturé. Shalimar que voulaient-ils savoir?

Adam s'était levé et commença à examiner la féline qui respirait difficilement.

Shal : Les coor… don… nés de… la… Terre.

Adam : Shal reste calme, tu dois avoir au moins une côte cassée.

Brennan enleva sa veste et la glissa sous la tête de la jeune femme.

Jack : Vous devriez vous reposer, je vais prendre le premier tour de garde.

Jessie : Je prendrais le suivant.

Peu à peu le silence s'installa rythmé par la respiration saccadée de Shalimar. Malgré le manque de confort, la chaleur douce entraîna le colonel à réfléchir sur sa vie. Il était désormais papa de deux petites lionnes et leur mère n'était d'autre la femme qu'il aimait. Puis soudain il fut pris de remords, il ne voulait pas perdre Allyson et Andréa comme il avait perdu Charly puis laisser filer Sam comme Sara autrefois. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par l'ouverture de la porte de la cellule. Une jeune femme métisse aux cheveux bouclés apparu à l'angle de la porte.

Sortez vite on a très peu de temps.

Jack : (en réveillant les autres) Qui êtes-vous?

Je suis Niobe de la Tock'ra.

Jack : Je dois bien admettre que pour une fois je suis content de vous voir.

Niobe : Suivez-moi ! Major Carter tenez !

La jeune femme donna à Samantha cette espèce de bracelet goa'uld avec la pierre rouge qui se logeait au creux de la main.

Sam : Non.

Niobe : Votre père m'a pourtant dit que vous aviez fait beaucoup de progrès.

Samantha passa le bracelet à son poignet et regarda la pierre rouge, celle-ci s'alluma, elle dirigea sa main vers le mur avant de la fermer.

Jack : Partons vite.

Brennan prit Shalimar dans ses bras, Jack et Sam leurs filles et ils partirent tous au pas de course.

Adam : Où allons-nous ? Nous sommes dans l'espace.

Niobe : Prendre possession de la salle de contrôle.

Jack : Je vous signale que nous avons déjà essayé.

Niobe : Je sais, je vous ai vu.

Jack : Quoi ?!!! Et vous n'êtes pas venue nous aider.

Niobe : Je ne pouvais pas risquer ma couverture et celles des jaffas libres de se vaisseau d'autant qu'ils sont près de la moitié des troupes.

Des bruits de combats se firent entendre.

Niobe : D'ici peu Tiyi n'aura plus un seul garde jaffa sauf les deux qui veillent sur sa sécurité personnelle. Il faudra que vous vous occupiez d'eux pendant que le major Carter et moi, nous nous chargerons de Tiyi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de nouveau dans la salle de contrôle, tous se passa comme Niobe l'avait prévu, Brennan n'eut pas de mal à éliminer les deux gardes pendant que Samantha et Niobe maintenaient leurs rayons contre Tiyi mais ceux-là rebondissaient contre le bouclier d'énergie. Le rayon de Samantha faiblissait et finit par s'arrêter, Tiyi en profita pour baisser son bouclier et elle projeta Niobe contre le mur. Le major Carter utilisa l'inattention de Tiyi pour mettre fin à sa vie avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour actionner le rayons lumineux rouge. Samantha tomba à genoux…

Sam : Plus jamais, elle touchera à mes filles !

… Et s'effondra sur le sol.

Jack : Samantha !!

Niobe : (se relevant) Elle n'a rien ! Elle dort.

Le colonel O'neill s'approcha de Sam, l'allongea correctement et glissa sa veste sous la tête de son major.

Niobe : Elle a vaincu Tiyi donc le vaisseau est à vous.

Jack : (surpris de la réaction de la tock'ra) Merci.

Niobe : J'aimerais seulement prendre quatre vaisseaux cargo dans les soutes pour quitter le vaisseau avec les jaffas libres.

Jack : Euh oui, bien sur ! Mais ça va suffire ?

Niobe : Les jaffas sont à peine plus d'une cinquantaine.

Jack : J'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres tock'ra, arrogants.

Niobe : Je sais. Vous n'avez qu'à entrer les coordonnées de votre planète dans l'ordinateur.

Jack : Je peux vous poser une question ?

Niobe : Oui.

Jack : Pourquoi nous avoir aider ? Vous auriez pu être tué !

Niobe : (voix goa'uld) Les tauris sont les alliés de la Tock'ra et puis j'ai vu de quoi vous étiez capable, si un goa'uld prenait possession de l'un de vous se serait catastrophique.

Jack : J'aimerais que les tock'ra ne soit pas mis au courant.

Niobe : Soyez sans crainte. Attendez dix minutes avant de partir le temps que nous quittions le vaisseau.

Jack : Oui bien sûr.

Deux heures plus tard…

Tous furent transportés dans la salle d'embarquement grâce aux anneaux de transfert du vaisseau mère. Jack O'neill et Brennan Mulwray avaient dans leurs bras chacune des deux félines.

Hammond : Équipes médicales en salle d'embarquement. Colonel que s'est-il passé ?

Jack : C'est une longue histoire, mon général !

Deux équipes médicales arrivèrent, Sam et Shal furent transporté à l'infirmerie.

Hammond : Débriefing dans deux heures.

Jack : Plutôt demain matin, le temps pour les autres d'être sur pied. Sans vouloir vous offenser, mon général !

Hammond : Non, vous avez raison colonel, débriefing demain à 8h00 précise. Maintenant allez rejoindre le major Carter.

Jack : Merci mon général.

Infirmerie.

Le docteur Fraiser s'occupa du cas le plus pressé : Shalimar. Le doc. l'avait fait installer dans une pièce à coté. Elle lui installait une perfusion quand les radios arrivèrent. Adam dont l'état de santé avait été vérifié par une infirmière, s'approcha de Janet. Ils observèrent les radios de l'épaule et des côtes de Shalimar.

Adam : Une épaule démise et deux côtes cassées. Ca doit être douloureux.

Shal : (rageuse) Ca on n'avait pas remarqué Adam !

Adam : Pour une fois reste calme Shal !

Le docteur Kane se saisi de l'épaule de la féline et d'un coup se, la remit en place.

Shal : Aie ! Recommence ça sans me prévenir et je te taille en pièce.

Adam : (ignorant la réflexion de la féline) Le docteur Fraiser va te faire un bandage qui va maintenir tes côtes en place en attendant de rentrer au Sanctuaire. Le bandage va également immobiliser ton bras et ton épaule.

Shal : et je vais faire comment pour me battre ?

Adam : Disons que tu es consigné au Sanctuaire jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Shal : Quoi ?!?

Le docteur Fraiser découpa le Tee-shirt de Shalimar, son ventre était couvert d'équimoses.

Shal : (voyant les yeux d'Adam) Tiyi ne m'a pas loupé, hein !

Janet commença le bandage pendant ce temps Shalimar rageait silencieusement de se sentir en position de faiblesse, Adam observait la scène en se disant que la féline ressemblait de plus en plus à Gillian, sa mère. Lorsque Janet attacha le bandage, elle lui tendit un tee-shirt neuf.

Janet : Je vais vous faire une échographie pour vérifier qu'il n'y est pas de lésions internes.

Le doc approcha le chariot, souleva le tee-shirt de Shalimar en faisant attention aux diverses équimoses. Janet appliqua du gel sur la pomme de l'échographe et la posa sur son ventre blessé.

Janet : (regardant le moniteur) Apparemment la rate est en bon état, le foie aussi… vous avez de la chance mademoiselle, vous auriez pu perdre votre bébé mais il va bien.

Shal : Qu…qu…quoi?!?…

Adam : Shal !…

Janet : Vous l'ignoriez?

Shal : (encore sous le choc) Oui bien sûr.

Adam : J'ignorais que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie.

Shalimar, le regard perdu, commença à s'affoler. Elle arracha d'un coup sa perfusion et quitta la pièce en courant pieds nus. Adam retint la doc. qui allait se lancer à sa poursuite.

Adam : Shalimar est très différente de Samantha. Elle réagit plus souvent à l'instinct. Et dans un état de stress, elle peut faire du mal à tous ceux qui se dressent devant elle.

Janet : Il faut prévenir le général.

Adam : Pas la peine, elle va se trouver un coin tranquille pour pouvoir lécher ses plaies.

Janet : Alors passons aux patients suivants.

Adam : Il ne reste que mon équipe.

Lorsque Adam et Janet arrivèrent dans l'autre pièce, Brennan et Jessie étaient très inquiets.

Brennan : Adam qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Shal est dans cet état ?

Adam : Rassure toi elle va bien elle a besoin d'être seule. Où est Emma ?

Jessie : Derrière le rideau.

Adam se glissa derrière le rideau blanc et découvrit Emma dormant roulée en boule sur le lit d'hôpital. Il remonta le drap sur elle et lu embrassa le front.

Adam : (chuchotant) Dors bien ma douce.

Puis il partit examiner l'échantillon de sang de Shalimar dans le laboratoire du docteur Fraiser. Au Sanctuaire, cet examen lui aurait prit deux minutes mais il était patient, il avait commencé sa carrière avec ce genre de matériel. C'est au bout d'une demi-heure qu'il reussissa à glaner quelques informations. Soudain l'alarme de la base retentit, il quitta le labo en courant et croisa le général Hammond dans les couloirs.

Adam : Que se passe-t-il ?

Hammond : Mademoiselle Fox a assommé plusieurs gardes à l'entrée et a quitté la base sans autorisation. Des chiens et des hommes sont partis à sa recherche.

Adam : Rappelez-les !

Hammond : C'est hors de question !

Adam : Écoutez général Hammond, Shal est une féline et une des plus puissante, c'est une prédatrice et vos hommes ne font absolument pas le poids d'autant que son instinct de survie doit être décuplé par sa grossesse.

Hammond : Mademoiselle fox est enceinte !!!

Adam : Oui, on vient de l'apprendre. Et de toute façon je sais où la trouver, elle est à moins de 200 mètres d'ici.

Hammond : Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

Adam : Parce que je connais Shalimar Fox depuis qu'elle est jeune.

Hammond : D'accord je les rappelle mais je ne vous laisse qu'une demi-heure pour la ramener.

Adam : Merci général.

Hammond : J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

Double Hélix. Deux minutes plus tard.

Toc toc. Adam venait de frapper sur la coque de l'appareil.

Adam : Shal, je sais que tu es là !

Shal : Va-t-en Adam. J'ai envie d'être seule.

Adam : Et moi j'ai besoin de te parler.

Shal : Je suppose que tu veux savoir qui est le père de mon bébé.

Adam : Non ça je le sais déjà !

Shal : Mais…

Adam : Tu devrais peut-être mettre Brennan au courant, non ?

Shal : J'ai peur Adam ! Je suis morte de trouille.

Celui ci vient s'asseoir auprès de la féline.

Adam : Shal tu es gelée.

Il retira sa veste et la mit sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Shal : Merci.

Adam : A ta prochaine escapade nocturne, prend le temps de mettre des chaussures.

Shal : (esquissant un sourire entre les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage) Sur ce point tu as raison.

Adam : Et il y a un autre point où je pense avoir raison c'est que Brennan a le droit de savoir.

Shal : Et comment peux-tu être aussi sur de toi ???

Adam : A cause de ton analyse de sang, elle est chargée d'électricité, et je suis certain que tu ne connais pas énormément de mutant de type électrique, n'est ce pas ?

Shal : Comment fais-tu ?

Adam : Shal je te connais et puis tu es enceinte d'un mois et demi et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi proche de Brennan.

Shal : Alors tu penses que le bébé a hérité des mutations de Brennan ?

Adam : Oui, mais les mutations organiques sont puissantes et il est fort probable que ton bébé est hérité des deux types de mutations

Shal : Tu auras du fil à retordre avec celui là !

Adam : Surtout si il a ton caractère.

Shal : (réprimandant) Adam !

Adam : (l'aidant à se relever) Aller viens rentrons dans la base, les autres s'inquiètent pour toi et le général risque d'envoyer des hommes armés et des chiens.

Shal : J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison, Adam.

Adam : Demain après le débriefing.

Le docteur Kane la raccompagna jusqu'à la chambre de Brennan puis il prit la direction du bureau d'Hammond.

Shal : (d'une voix douce) Adam !

Adam : Oui ?

Shal : Merci pour tout.

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui et il la prit dans ses bras.

Shal : Toutes ses années, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

Adam : Je suis sûr que tu aurais réussi ta vie.

Shal : (pas très convaincu) Oui, c'est ça ! Bonne nuit Adam.

Il lui posa un baiser paternel sur le front.

Adam : Bonne nuit !

Cet instant était un moment très rare entre la féline et son maître à penser. Il avait beau s'occuper d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait recueilli quelques années auparavant, Shalimar Fox avait toujours été plus sauvageonne que câline. Adam laissa Shal, la, rêveuse. Il partit rejoindre Emma qui dormait à l'infirmerie en prenant juste le temps de prévenir le général Hammond du retour de Shalimar dans les murs de la base.

Shalimar hésita la main sur la poignée, elle avait peur, peur que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne la rejète, peur de l'avenir et du regard des autres. Finalement elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvra cette porte. Elle entra, Brennan dormait paisiblement, elle s'essaya doucement sur le lit ses blessures étaient encore douloureuses et le regarda dormir.

Brennan : (se réveillant) Shal ?!!

Shal : Oui c'est moi.

Brennan : J'ai eu si peur de te perdre !

Shal : Brennan je suis enceinte.

Il se redressa tellement rapidement qu'il se cogna au montant du lit.

Brennan : (surpris) Aie ! Quoi ???!!

Shal : Je suis désolé !

Brennan : De quoi ? Oh Shal ! je suis… Au mon Dieu…

Shal : (baissant la tête) Tu as le droit d'être déçu.

Brennan : Shal, tu es loin de me décevoir. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Je suis vraiment heureux, Chaton.

Shal : Comment vont réagirent les autres ?

Brennan : Ils sont déjà au courant pour nous deux alors…

Shal : Adam le sait et Emma est télépathe.

Brennan : Quant à Jessie, il te connaît bien. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront très heureux d'apprendre que tu attends un bébé.

Shal : Et toi es-tu heureux ?

Brennan : Shal, Shal, Shal, décidément tu n'as rien compris. Je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi.

Shal : Tu prendrais ce risque ?

Brennan : (souriant) Oui absolument et même malgré ton sale caractère.

Shal : (réprimandant) Brennan !

Brennan : Ce bébé et ton amour sont les plus belles choses que tu puisses m'offrir.

Le jeune homme regarda intensément les yeux noisettes de la féline et posa une main sur son ventre contusionné. Shalimar sursauta et repoussa la main de son amant.

Shal : Eh ! Je suis un félin moi, pas électrique !

Brennan : Je n'ai rien fait ! Enfin ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute.

En effet, lorsque Brennan Mulwray avait posé sa main sur le ventre de Shal, un courant d'électricité statique avait parcouru le corps de la féline, la faisant par conséquent sursauter.

Brennan : Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais être papa.

Shal : Tu as encore quelques mois pour t'y faire.

Brennan : (ne tenant plus en place) Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

Shal : Depuis moins d'une heure.

Ils discutèrent toute la nuit de tous et de rien.

Salle de débriefing. 8h10.

Étaient installés autour de la table et attendaient patiemment l'arrivée du major Carter. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard.

Hammond : Colonel, allez chercher le major, elle doit être dans son laboratoire.

Janet : (arrivant sur l'entrefaite) Non, elle a quitté la base cette nuit à moto.

Hammond : (réprimandant) Et vous n'avez prévenue personne.

Janet : (haussant la voix) Sam est guérie et est donc libre de ses mouvements, elle n'a désobéi à aucun ordre sauf peut-être celui d'oublier un débriefing.

Shal : On peut peut-être commencer sans elle, j'ai vraiment hâte de rentrer à la maison.

Hammond : Colonel ! Major ! Dans mon bureau IMMEDIATEMENT !

Le docteur Fraiser parut troublée, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son grade, il l'avait toujours appelé par sa profession et depuis peu par son prénom lorsqu'ils étaient en tête-à-tête.

Une fois dans le bureau, elle se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment en colère.

Hammond : (criant) J'aimerai vraiment des explications. Qu'est ce qui se passe dans la tête du major Carter ? Je veux bien croire qu'elle est différente mais elle reste une militaire et une des meilleurs qui plus est.

Janet : J'ai discuté avec le docteur Kane cette nuit et il m'a expliqué qu'il faudrait un peu de temps avant qu'elle se remette psychologiquement de sa maladie. Et je crois qu'un blâme de plus ou de moins de votre part ne va plus changer grand chose.

Sa dernière phrase toucha profondément le général Hammond, il avait oublié que Sam et Janet étaient amies.

Hammond : (se radoucissant) alors est ce qu'un de vous deux sait où est le major Carter ? Jack ?

Jack : Aucune idée.

Hammond : Docteur ?

Janet : J'ai peut-être une idée, il y a une chose qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur et qu'elle n'a pas pu faire pendant sa grossesse.

Jack : La chambre d'enfant ! Elle est chez elle, mon général. Et je crois sérieusement qu'on devrait la laisser faire. De toute façon, durant la mission mademoiselle Fox a passé son temps avec elle alors…

Hammond : (conciliant) D'accord on se passera d'elle. Mais j'aimerai que quelqu'un aille vérifier chez elle.

Janet : J'y vais et j'emmène Allyson et Andréa avec moi.

Le général Hammond hocha la tête et se rendit dans la salle de débriefing suivi de Jack. De la salle de réunion, Shal avait entendue toute la conversation grâce à son ouie développée.

Shal : (à Adam tout bas) Ta fille va finir par avoir des problèmes.

Adam : Shal arrêtes d'écouter aux portes.

Shal : Ce n'est pas de ma faute je suis curieuse par nature.

Appartement de Sam Carter. 30 minutes plus tard.

Le docteur Fraiser frappa plusieurs fois à la porte mais personne ne répondit, elle se décida donc à entrer car la moto du major Carter était dans l'allée. La maison semblait vide, quelques cartons gisaient à tel ou tel endroit et de la musique émanait du fond de la maison. Elle posa les deux coques où dormaient les jumelles sur le sol et se dirigea vers cette fameuse pièce. Elle y trouva Samantha qui peignait des animaux sauvages sur les murs jaunes de la chambre.

Janet : J'ignorais qu'en plus d'être un génie vous étiez une artiste.

Sam : (sans lever la tête) La peinture est qu'un moyen d'expression.

Janet : Vous êtes censé être en débriefing.

Sam : (toujours en train de peindre) Je sais.

Janet : Vous allez finir par vous faire renvoyer de l'armée…

Sam : Je sais !

Janet : Alors pourquoi ?…

Samantha se releva et lui fit face.

Sam : Je sais également que je vais passer en cour martiale pour avoir donné la vie. Je sais aussi que les tock'ra mon fait la proposition de me joindre à eux et qu'Adam m'a fait la même et moi je me retrouve au milieu de tout ça et pour la première fois de ma vie je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Elle avait fondu en larmes en prononçant ses derniers mots.

Janet : Sam !

Sam : Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas le droit de craquer.

Janet : Bien sûr que si. Arrêtez de vous croire invincible. Vous n'êtes plus seule désormais. Vous verrez tout ira mieux avec le temps, vous allez avoir besoin de vacances et vous risquez de passer plus de temps seule avec Jack, surtout qu'il a fini par accepter votre félinité, même si d'une certaine manière il le savait déjà.

Sam : J'ai peur que si je passe plus de temps avec Jack en dehors de la base je finisse par transgresser la barrière qui s'est érigé entre nous.

Janet : Mais vous l'avez déjà franchi une fois, ma belle !

Sam : Et ça a été sentimentalement un fiasco. En revanche, je ne regrette pas la naissance d'Andréa et Allyson, ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'elles sont nées et je suis déjà folle d'elles.

Janet : Jack les adore aussi.

Sam : (reprenant ses pinceaux) Oui.

Le docteur Fraiser prit un pinceau et un pot de peinture et s'assit près de Samantha.

Sam : Et vous où en êtes-vous avec le général Hammond ?

Janet : (surprise) Comment le savez-vous ?

Sam : J'ai eu accès à vos pensées et à celles d'Emma, lorsqu'elle a…enfin bon. Et puis j'ai l'ouie très fine et j'ai entendu votre conversation téléphonique. Mais j'ai eu des doutes bien avant ça.

Janet : On a pourtant été discret.

Sam : Oh, ça oui, même Jack n'en sait rien.

Janet : Alors comment ?

Sam : Encore un don de félin, plusieurs fois en arrivant au travail vous étiez totalement imprégné de son odeur.

Janet : Je me sens comme un enfant prit en faute ! Et puisqu'on en est aux confidences amoureuses et que l'on est amie on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer, non ?

Sam : (souriante) Oui mais ne change pas de sujet. C'est sérieux entre vous ?

Janet : Je l'ignore, c'est difficile à décrire.

Sam : Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas enlevé son alliance même après la mort de sa femme il y a plusieurs années de ça.

Janet : Sam, j'ai également eu accès à tes pensées et à tes sentiments et se que tu ressens pour Jack est très loin de ce que j'éprouve pour George. Ils sont tellement puissants que j'en ai la chair de poule.

Sam : Et pourtant tu aimais Daniel.

Janet : Oui mais ce n'était pas réciproque.

Sam : Si ça l'était.

Janet : Je ne te crois pas Sam. Tu dis ça pour me remonter le moral

Sam a pourtant raison.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vivement, Sam en position d'attaque.

Janet : (la voix s'étranglant) Daniel !

Daniel : Oui Janet c'est bien moi.

Janet : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me dis tu que tu m'aimes alors que j'essaye de tout faire pour t'oublier et vivre ma vie.

Daniel : Seulement pour faire taire tes incertitudes et tes doutes.

Janet : Il doit bien y avoir une autre raison pour que tu es fait le voyage jusque là.

Daniel : En effet, je suis là pour prévenir Sam du destin qui l'attend, elle et sa famille.

Sam : Quel destin ?

Daniel : Je suis désolé Sam j'en ai déjà trop dis.

Une des fillettes se mit à pleurer réveillant sa sœur par la même occasion. Sans prévenir, Daniel se changea en une grande lumière blanche puis il prit la direction du salon où était resté les jumelles. En un rien de temps, il revint dans la chambre les deux petites dans les bras.

Daniel : Sam, Jack et vous avez bien travaillé elles sont magnifiques.

Et c'est vrai qu'elles étaient jolies, aussi blondes que leur mère, elles avaient pourtant les yeux noisettes de leur père qui reflétaient déjà une forte personnalité typique des félins.

Le Sanctuaire. Quelques heures plus tard.

Shalimar discutait avec Brennan près du dojo. La jeune femme semblait passablement énervée et pour cause le sujet de conversation traitait de prochaines missions de l'équipe.

Shal : (criant) Écoutes Brennan, je t'aime et j'aime aussi se bébé mais je ne suis pas faite pour être une femme d'intérieur, j'ai besoin de bouger et tu la sais très bien.

Brennan : Bien sûr que je le sais mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger.

Shal : tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner Brennan, je ne me mettrais pas inutilement en danger je ne suis pas inconsciente mais si tu t'amuses à me dicter ce que je dois faire de ma vie je préfère rompre maintenant parce qu'entre nous ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Shalimar Fox, très énervée, se leva, vivement et se dirigea vers sa chambre mais avant d'y arriver, elle se plia de douleur et s'écroula sur le sol.

Brennan : SHALIMAR !!! Non !

Il la rejoignit très rapidement et s'accroupit près de la jeune femme qui se tenait le ventre recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Shal : J'ai mal, j'ai tellement mal !

Brennan : Ne bouge pas Chaton !

Il la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit au laboratoire en appelant Adam.

Adam : Que s'est-il passé ?

Emma : Au mon Dieu Shal !

Brennan : (paniqué) Je ne sais pas (il avait les larmes aux yeux) On était en train de se disputer et elle… elle s'est écroulée…

Adam : D'accord, Emma tu peux lancer un scanner, s'il te plait.

Emma : Tout de suite.

Elle mit le scanner en route et ils attendirent nerveusement les résultats. Le plus gros de la douleur de Shalimar était passée mais elle était épuisée. Lorsque les résultats arrivèrent sur son ordinateur, le docteur Kane semblait inquiet et Emma le ressentit comme elle avait ressentit la douleur de son amie.

Emma : Adam ???

Adam : C'est étrange, tous autant que vous êtes, vous avez commencé à voir apparaître vos pouvoirs lorsque vous étiez enfant, vers cinq ou six ans.

Brennan : Oui mais où veux-tu en venir ?

Adam : (essayant de comprendre) Et tu dis que vous vous disputiez ?

Brennan : Oui.

Adam : Donc elle était vraiment en colère.

Brennan : Assez pour ne plus contrôler son côté sauvage.

Adam : Je crois que l'enfant qu'elle attend est assez puissant pour utiliser ses pouvoirs et il les utilise en fonction des émotions de Shalimar.

Emma : Comment est-ce possible ?

Adam s'approcha de Shalimar allongée sur la table d'examen. Elle somnolait des suites des tranquillisants qu'il lui avait administré.

Adam : Shal ?… Shal ?… Tu m'entends ?

Shal : (somnolente) Adam ?

Adam : Oui Shal, c'est moi, c'est Adam.

Shal : (toujours somnolente) Brennan ?

Brennan : Je suis là, Chaton !

Adam : Shal comme je te l'ai dit, tout à l'heure, ton fils est organique mais aussi matériel. Et comme il utilise déjà ses pouvoirs, il répond à tes émotions par de l'électricité. Conduire cette grossesse à terme est dangereux j'ai peur que dans quelques mois il puisse te tuer. Tu comprends ce que je te dis Shalimar ?

Shal : Oui

Adam : Il faut que tu restes tranquille jusqu'à ton accouchement et je t'interdis de quitter le Sanctuaire seule.

Shal : Ce n'est pas juste…

Elle perdit brièvement connaissance.

Brennan : (s'énervant) Il y a bien moyen de faire quelque chose, non ?

Adam : Écoutes Brennan, il y a bien des enfants nés des mutants de Genomex, mais tous les quatre vous faites partie des mutants les plus puissants alors imaginez ce que peut donner deux de vos mutations sur un enfant. De plus j'ai déjà du mal à gérer vos propres mutations.

Jessie : (qui venait d'arriver) Et un régulateur ?

Adam : Il bloquerait seulement les pouvoirs de Shalimar.

Brennan : Et elle serait furieuse…

Emma : … Provoquant une électrocution.

Adam : (exaspéré) Je n'ai aucune solution, le moyen le plus sûr pour Shalimar serait d'avorter.

Shal : C'est hors de question, Adam, Je ferais ce que tu me diras. J'arriverais à tenir huit mois calme, ça doit être faisable.

Adam : Es-tu sûr de ton choix ?

Shal : Oui. De toute façon si tu tus mon enfant je te tuerais de mes propres mains.

Sans un mot, Adam quitta le laboratoire et se rendit dans sa chambre, il avait besoin de réfléchir, de trouver une solution. Emma vérifia l'état de santé de sa meilleure amie et quitta la pièce juste derrière Jessie. Elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre de son compagnon. Elle entra timidement de peur de le déranger et le trouva debout en plein milieu de la pièce. Doucement elle approcha et lui posa une main compatissante dans le dos.

Adam : (sans se retourner) Pourquoi faut-il que se soit avec les félines que j'ai le plus de problèmes ?

Emma : Leur caractère leur attire peut-être un mauvais carma.

Il se retourna, la prit dans ses bras et lui posa un délicat baiser dans sa chevelure rousse.

Adam : J'ignore ce que je ferais sans toi.

Emma : Tu vivrais et t'occuperais des autres comme tu fais depuis que tu as créé Mutant X…

**A suivre dans Féline malgré nous…**


End file.
